Damnatio Memoriae
by LAmethyste
Summary: Après La Guerre, Harry et les autres doivent passer une autre année à Poudlard. Rien de semble présager qu'elle serait plus dure que les autres car le Lord est mort non? Quels secrets cache Draco? Qu'est ce que Damnatio Memoriae ? Et surtout qui sont ces nouveaux arrivants ? Harry va devoir battre une menace plus dangereuse que le Lord luimême mais pas seul Enfants du futur/SLASH !
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

Alors je tiens d'abord à dire que je garde l'écrit de _Un jour encore_ (presque fini !) et _HP the origines_ comme priorité ! J'ai écrit celle-ci il y un petit moment et j'aimerai bien avoir vos avis, même si la parution risque d'être longue.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (on va s'arranger lol) mais l'histoire est à moi et certains perso sortent tout droit de mon imagination (NON ceci n'est pas du Mary Sue, je ne supporte pas cela).

Bref je vous laisse lire et n'hésitez pas à lâcher des com' !

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts lors de cette guerre. Remus Lupin et sa femme, Fred Weasley, Lavande Brown, Bill Weasley. Même lui avait été tué. Il avait ressentit ce froid glacial qui nous broie les os puis cette délivrance délicieuse que donnait la mort. Pourtant, Narcissa Malfoy avait menti et il s'était relevé, avait combattu Voldemort et avait gagné. La fin de cette affrontement n'avait pas été joyeux, les élèves avaient été renvoyé chez eux pour que l'école puisse être reconstruite, chacun avait vécu dans le deuil et l'amour jeune et beau qu'avait offert la peur de mourir. Harry regarda sa valise en silence, une nouvelle année commençait aujourd'hui, une année sans Dumbledor, sans Remus, sans les autres. Pourtant cela n'était pas vain, ils étaient tous morts en héros. Les Dudley ne le regardèrent même pas partir. Rapidement Harry fut au Terrier. Tout souriant, cachant un brin de nostalgie, lui, Hermione et les Weasley partirent directement pour le Poudlard Express.

Son père était encore enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant de sortir depuis bien longtemps déjà. Draco traîna ses valises hors du manoir. Il soupira en se rendant compte que sa famille n'utilisait que l'aile gauche maintenant, refusant le contact avec les ténèbres poussiéreux traînant dans le coin condamnant ainsi le reste de la maison. Draco chassa les voix qui jouaient dans sa tête, le replongeant des les abîmes sombres de la tristesse. Mais comme le disait si bien sa mère, il fallait être fort. Il finit par arriver au Poudlard Express et rentra dans le compartiment le plus éloigné du bruit. Le blond avait besoin de silence, son père avait hurlé toute la nuit, pleurant et criant des phrases vides de sens. Draco s'assit et ferma les yeux. Le calme, un luxe bien rare depuis la fin de la guerre.

Poudlard avait été reconstruit rapidement et la septième année était rattrapée par une huitième, la Gazette des sorciers rapportaient de plus en plus de secrets enfouis, personne ne savait comment, les traitres étaient arrêtés et les alliés cachés étaient annoncés. Le mois dernier, un certain Peter avait été accusé d'avoir trahis James Potter et Lily Potter en les livrant à Voldemort et cela avait innocenté Sirius Black mais aussi, le double jeu de Severus Rogue en faveur de l'Ordre le libérant juste attend du baiser maudit. Tout le monde sorcier savait maintenant que son professeur était un espion pour le compte de Dumbledor, qu'il avait protégé des gens et empêché à plusieurs reprises la mort d'Harry Potter mais tous les sorciers n'étaient pas dans le même camp, certains blâmaient la vérité, la repoussant au plus loin et insistaient sur les mauvais gestes alors que les autres cherchaient à ouvrir les yeux sur les dires. C'était à la fois fantastique et effrayant car les procès en cours étaient sans cesse repoussés, se noyant sous les preuves bonnes et mauvaises, comme pour Severus et pour son père.

Draco fut sortit de ses pensées quand trois têtes se présentèrent devant lui. C'était Potter, Weasley et Granger. Parfait.

" On peut venir avec toi ? Les autres compartiments sont pleins." demanda doucement Hermione.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il aurait dû aller avec Blaise et les autres mais il était hors de question de fuir maintenant et puis les querelles enfantines étaient finies maintenant.

Harry se prit un léger coup de coude de la part de sa meilleure amie. Il comprit que c'était à lui d'apaiser le malaise régnant dans le compartiment étant le premier concerné.

" Alors Draco, comment se sont passées tes vacances ?"

" Très bien... Et les tiennes... Harry ?" retourna t-il en haussant les sourcils et en forçant sur le prénom.

" Bien merci."

Harry ne s'attarda à demander comment pouvaient bien aller les parents de son ancien rival, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Son père était tel un cadavre depuis la fin de l'affrontement et sa mère, et bien, restait à la demeure feignant d'aller bien.

Draco, après un dernier regard pour les autres, décida de se lever et de partir avec ses affaires.

Ron souffla de soulagement et Hermione se moqua de lui, il ne grandira jamais, il avait réussit à tenir sa langue mais quand même. Le roux commença à se coucher quand un objet brillant attira son attention. C'était un pendentif, une flamme en argent avec au centre une pierre d'émeraude scintillante en forme de goutte d'eau et, juste en dessous, des gravures d'or " _retinere procul cantamen_ «. Hermione lui prit des mains comme fascinée et analysa l'objet.

" Qu'est ce que c'est Mione ?"

" Vous n'avez toujours pas de culture générale magique ce n'est pas pensable ! C'est un canalisateur, généralement utilisé pour retenir les malédictions de prendre le pouvoir sur corps. Il retient la magie néfaste pour le sorcier. Mais se sont des colliers très rares et uniques, seulement quelques sorciers en ont dans ce monde. C'est incroyable que Malfoy en ait un."

" Si on suit ton résonnement Draco serait maudit ?" s'interrogea Harry.

" Vu comment cet objet est abimé, un bon nombre de ses ancêtres l'ont été avant lui." fit remarquer Ron. " Ou alors c'est un sorcier trop puissant pour que sa baguette contienne toute sa magie."

Le silence tomba dans le compartiment. Le début d'une nouvelle énigme tombait dans les bras du trio d'or. Malgré lui, Harry sentit sa dangereuse curiosité envahir son être tout entier.

Les nouveaux élèves étaient repartit dans les différentes maisons maintenant, les professeurs regardaient Mac Gonagall faire son discours de bien venue à la place de Dumbledor étant le nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

" Bienvenue chers élèves pour cette nouvelle année au sein de cette école. Tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter tout nos braves combattants pour avoir mené cette guerre contre le mal avec fierté et courage ! Nous sommes fiers de vous ! Le mal est dissolu et une nouvelle aire commence, profitez en correctement mes enfants, vous l'avez bien mérité. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser profiter de ce buffet !"

Les élèves applaudirent et commencèrent à manger avec appétit.

Harry regardait Draco s'affairait à chercher quelque chose discrètement. Théodore posa une main amicale sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Draco fit un mouvement brusque pour tourner la tête et d'un coup, toutes les assiettes sur les tables explosèrent. Des filles crièrent de surprises et d'autres se levèrent surpris. Mac Gonagall, d'un mouvement de baguette, répara les assiettes cassées alors que les autres professeurs calmèrent le soudain mouvement des élèves.

Hermione lança un regard sur ses deux meilleurs amis avant de le poser sur Malfoy qui partait à toute hâte suivi par un Severus contrarié.

Rogue s'arrêta sous les grandes voûtes donnant sur les jardins et la forêt interdite avant de regarder son élève sévèrement.

" Tu es entrain de me faire comprendre que tu l'as perdu ! Par Merlin Draco !? Es tu fous ?!" commença t-il en tournant en rond.

" Je l'avais tout à l'heure et..."

" Et tu ne l'as plus maintenant ! Merci j'ai compris... Lucius est malade et tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre ce pendentif... Ta mère..."

" Arrêtez." coupa Malfoy." S'il vous plait."

Un silence tomba. Draco le regarda dans les yeux, puis tourna les talons. Son regard se porta sur la silhouette qui les regardait. C'était Potter, il le savait déjà, il avait ressentit son aura magique il y a quelques secondes.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?"

" Juste te rendre ça. Tu l'as oublié dans le train, il a dû tomber de ta poche."

Rogue s'avança vers eux et remercia Harry. Il attacha de force le pendentif au cou du blond et partit en le trainant avec lui, sans une œillade haineuse pour Potter.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2.

La nuit passa bien difficilement pour certains. La cicatrice, depuis endormie, avait agité le sommeil d'Harry pendant que le somnambulisme, jusqu'ici latent, avait mené Draco dans un endroit particulier.

C'est le vent qui réveilla le blond. Il sursauta en se levant d'un coup. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient blessés et tachés de sang. Pris d'un frisson et de peur, Draco recula doucement. Son pied tomba dans quelque chose de mou et chaud. Le blond faillit vomir et hurler en voyant son pied à l'intérieur d'un corps inerte et déchiqueté de biche. La tête de la bête était couverte de symboles, et autour de l'animal se trouvait un cercle de sable blanc. Draco comprit qu'il était sur ce sacrifice animal, cette magie noire, espérant de tout son cœur ne pas être l'auteur de ce crime. Il réfléchit rapidement.

Sa baguette n'était pas sûr lui et il ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école, il devait donc marcher jusqu'à sa chambre.

Harry rangea sa carte des Maraudeurs et partit directement vers la salle des Serpentards, déterminé à trouver Draco et à avoir une explication au nouveau problème qui les hantait depuis quelques minutes. Se faire réveiller aux aurores pour une histoire aussi glauque que stupide ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais il devait si faire car c'était lui qui avait demandé à être tenu au courant de tout les problèmes que présentera l'école dorénavant. Il arriva enfin dans le couloir des verts et argents et fit sursauter un Malfoy bien déterminé à ne pas se faire remarquer.

" Tiens mets ça et suis moi jusqu'au bureau de la directrice s'il te plait." marmonna t-il en lui tendant un habit propre.

Draco prit la cape du Survivant et leva un sourcil, ayant peur d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Si la directrice savait qu'il s'était retrouvé dehors, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, à faire des sacrifices horribles et sanglants au beau milieu de la forêt interdite il allait voir des problèmes. Il se redressa et se redonna son air de toujours, arrogant et fière.

" Pourquoi je devrais te suivre toi ?"

" Gonagall m'a demandé de te faire venir à elle. Il se trouve que tu n'as pas renoncé à ton désir de pouvoir, au point de te plonger dans la magie noire. C'est fou mais je suis presque déçu..."

" Attends... Arrêtes toi là ! Jamais, du moins depuis un bon moment je n'ai touché à cette magie la ! Je ne suis pas et je n'ai jamais été un..."

Il se tut. Non, cela ne servait à rien de se défendre surtout devant Potter. Il avait été marqué par le Lord noir, il avait faillit tuer deux personnes, puis avait regardé mourir un des plus grands sorciers du siècle, fermé les yeux devant la torture infligée a Hermione pour ensuite suivre ses parents lors de l'affrontement. Certes il n'était pas un héro, mais il n'était pas non plus un psychopathe, ses problèmes quotidiens étaient bien plus importants que ceux de Potter a l'heure d'aujourd'hui. C'était sûr maintenant, sa vie avait changé du tout au tout, rien ne serait plus pareil et tout le monde finira bien par le voir.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau de la directrice, celle la tournait en rond, tracassée par quelque chose de bien mystérieux et stressant. Quand elle vit Draco, Mac Gonagall se précipita sur lui, cherchant des réponses alors que Severus paraissait bien lassé derrière elle.

" Monsieur Malfoy! Je cherche bien des réponses à mes interrogations! Comment se fait il que le Ministère détecte qu'un sort de magie obscure a été lancé dans la forêt interdite et que ce sort d'invocation en question révèle votre marque magique ?!"

Il était cuit.

" Je ne sais pas Madame. C'est sûrement une erreur…"

Harry haussa un sourcil, à moitié choqué par la facilité qu'avait Draco à mentir, devant la proviseure en plus. Par chance pour eux, il était raconté par un bon nombre de tableaux que le fils Malfoy était sorti en pleine nuit, et que personne ne l'avait revu ensuite.

" Draco… Dis nous la vérité s'il te plait, j'ai des choses à faire." Interrompit Rogue d'une voix forte.

" Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer parce que je ne sais même pas ce que je faisais là bas !"

" Un imperium ?" demanda Harry.

" Non. Du somnambulisme."

Minerva le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre à faire les cents pas, au plus grand dam du professeur Rogue, qui ne voulait qu'une chose, être ailleurs. Ses mains tremblaient depuis déjà quelques minutes et il avait la tête qui tournait. On pouvait dire qu'Askaban ne l'avait pas raté, et ce n'était que le début.

" Monsieur Malfoy… Savez vous que pour qu'une malédiction soit transmisse par le sang, il faut que le porteur meurt ou soit proche de la mort ? Cela voudrez dire que votre père est mort et qu'il vous a ainsi transmit votre héritage…" dit la directrice un peu hésitante.

Il y eut un court silence ou Draco réfléchit aux éventualités se présentant devant lui. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment nombreuses en faite; soit il disait la vérité certes devant Saint Potty qui risquait grandement de le dire à ses amis fidèles soit il ne disait rien et risquait cette fois de finir à Askaban, et là, il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances. Il choisit rapidement comprenant que, de toute façon, la directrice était déjà au courant de la vrai raison, en plus de sa terreur nocturne.

" Monsieur Malfoy, il nous a bien été raconté que votre famille cachait de lourd secrets et je comprendrai que vous ne veuillez pas en parler mais…"

" Je vais vous le dire Madame" coupa Draco de façon théâtrale avant que son visage se ferme complètement." Je suis maudit. Comme mon père l'a été avant moi et comme mes enfants le seront sûrement plus tard. Mon paternel l'a été par Abraxas, le jour de son dixième anniversaire et, depuis, il a le don de prévoir la mort."

" Vous dites que votre magie est mêlée à celle des messagères de la mort, les Banshees ?! Par Merlin, c'est horrible… Si cet envoûtement est lié à votre père il est impossible d'y remédier monsieur Malfoy, je veux que vous sachiez que c'est une chose à prendre au sérieux et vous auriez dû nous en parler directement ! Même avant ! Et pas seulement à vous." s'écria la directrice en lançant un regard désapprobateur à son collège.

" Excusez-moi. Je tiens à dire que je ne peux en dire plus ne sachant pas du tout comment fonctionne cette malédiction, mon père a toujours était très secret et ma mère ne m'a pas encore rien expliqué mais je suppose que le somnambulisme peut être un des facteurs…"

Harry regardait la scène en silence depuis un moment déjà, jusqu'au moment où quelque chose attira son attention. Le père de Malfoy était maudit depuis des années déjà, il avait servit au coté du Mal incarné sans sourciller et, il allait donner son héritage empoisonné à son fils. C'était une histoire qu'il se devait de revoir avec les autres, il voulait des réponses.

" Severus ? Que savez vous donc de cette malédiction ? Il faut que nous sachions le lien qu'il y a avec le sort qu'il a jeté cette nuit."

" Et bien… Je peux vous dire que…"

Un bruit de vortex, signe d'arrivage en portoloin fit sursauter tout le monde et coupa le professeur Rogue dans son élan. Devant eux, se trouvait une dizaine d'adolescents tenant une botte de cuir bien usée, et portant les uniformes de l'école. Se fut au tour de Draco de hausser un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

" Oh bonjour !" Dit l'un d'eux en lâchant la botte pour tourner sur lui même.

Malgré la surprise, le regard d'Harry s'attarda sur une masse au sol qui était cachée par une épaisse couverture. Il s'avança directement pour la découvrir mais les inconnus, voyant son action firent de leur mieux pour l'en empêcher.

" Monsieur Potter ! Ce n'est pas une chose à faire !" s'écria Minerva en s'approchant des élèves. " Ils vont nous dire d'eux mêmes ce qu'ils font ici, comment ils sont arrivés ici et surtout quel corps cachent ils la dessous par la barbe de Merlin !?"

L'un des adolescents, avec un l'air fatigué et lassé, enleva la couverture d'un coup, dévoilant le corps inerte de Sirius Black. Harry sortit sa baguette magique, tout comme Mc Gonagall alors que Severus se leva de sa chaise d'un coup. Tout le monde était sur la défensive, attendant le premier faux pas de l'autre.

" Présentez vous maintenant !"

Un garçon s'avança. Brun, aux yeux bleus, le regard joyeux et un peu espiègle.

" Je m'appelle Valorion Black, frère jumeau de Magellan Black."

Severus ne sut comment réagir tout comme Harry et Minerva. Black avait donc des descendants, il serra les poings. Le Survivant s'avança encore.

" A l'heure d'aujourd'hui c'est impossible. Expliquez-moi ce que mon parrain fait avec vous et sans mensonges !"

" Je... On vient du futur."

Un silence lui répondu. Les jumeaux Black expliquèrent alors la situation.

" Bon à la base, on ne devait pas être aussi nombreux. Seulement les représentants des familles concernées devaient venir..."commença l'un.

" Ce qui faisait que les enfants du monde entier devait venir alors on a décidé de faire venir ceux qui pouvaient changer quelque chose..."termina l'autre.

"Alors ça a réduit l'effectif à nous quatre avec Gabriel et Daniel mais Juliette a voulu venir tout comme Kira..."

" Et pourquoi être venu et comment ?!"

" C'est grâce à ce portoloin trafiqué par notre père et Draco Malfoy, indirectement pour lui bien sûr parce qu'on devait d'abord chercher Sirius dans sa cachette et..."

Minerva posa ses lunettes sur son bureau en soupirant, elle ne comprenait rien du tout à ce que disaient ces enfants.

" L'un de vous peut il nous expliquer ce qui vous amène correctement s'il vous plait ?!"

Une belle asiatique s'avança vers eux le regard hautain. Elle était grande, avec de courts cheveux noirs. Elle s'attira les yeux courroucés des jumeaux malgré elle.

" Bien étant la plus oratrice ici je vais le faire. Enchantée, je me nomme Kira Granger. Mes amis et moi sommes là pour une seule raison: Sauvez nos parents. Il se trouve qu'un de nos proches est mort dans des circonstances bien étranges et que cela n'a fait que déclencher des événements encore plus étranges et maléfiques les uns que les autres. Une menace nous a tourné autour pendant une bonne année puis s'est devenu l'Apocalypse dans le monde entier... Après beaucoup de recherche nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que cette menace venait de cette période exactement. Et nous sommes là pour vous prévenir et essayez dépêcher la mort de ceux que nous aimons. Sachant quand plus certains ont du mal à faire avec !"

Gabriel, un grand et beau garçon aux cheveux noirs coupés derrière les oreilles, aux yeux bleus et aux airs blasés fit deux pas vers elle, étrangement agacé.

" Ce n'est pas ton père qui s'est fait poignarder sauvagement ! Ni ta mère qui se retrouve encore une fois à devoir protéger le monde délaissant ainsi sa famille et encore moins ton père qui se retrouve à essayer de comprendre pourquoi l'homme de sa vie a disparu alors gardes tes commentaires pour toi !"

Harry crut se reconnaitre quand le garçon s'énerva. Les signes de mains, sa voix qui monte en puissance, ses sourcils froncés tout lui ressemblaient pourtant le garçon gardait un visage vide d'expression, du moins pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. La fille ne paraissait pas prête à se laisser faire car elle répondit.

" Je t'ai rien demandé Potter ! Alors tais-toi !"

Cette fois, les jumeaux Black s'avancèrent à leur tour près au combat ne remarquant pas que l'autre Potter s'étouffait sous l'appellation de Kira envers Gabriel. Cette situation avait totalement échappé a Mc Gonagall, se fut donc Severus qui intervenu.

" Bien que je ne puisse pas utiliser la magie rien ne m'empêche de me servir de mes mains. Alors calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Unis, vous trouverez surement une façon de remédier à votre problème." dit il en se rassoyant, ses traits étaient tirés, preuve d'un trop plein d'émotions et d'un énervement naissant. Draco ne tenait pas à être la quand cela arriverai.

La directrice arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension après la dernière phrase de l'homme.

" Comment ça vous ?! Vous ne comptez pas les aider ?"

" Lors de mon dernier procès, on m'a interdit d'utiliser la magie noire ou blanche. Je ne vous serez donc d'aucune utilité." répondit-il avec arrogance.

Valorion ne semblait pas d'accord vu qu'il le coupa dans sa tirade.

" On a besoin de vous. C'est même pour cela que nous avons ramené Sirius un peu plus tôt. A vous deux vous..." s'écria Magellan en joignant ses deux mains.

" On va s'arrêter là ! Je ne peux et je ne veux rien faire pour vous aider. Désolé !"

Sans un mot de plus, le professeur commença à partir. Mais avant, la Miss Granger junior lui lança quand même:

" Vous savez que c'est impossible. Si on est là, c'est en partie pour vous. Vous êtes le premier à mourir dans le futur et votre famille n'arrive pas à s'en remettre et à l'accepter. Vous DEVEZ nous aider !"

Severus s'arrêta devant elle, et la toisa d'un regard mauvais et hautain, bien plus détestable que celui qu'abordait la gamine. Il fit un léger sourire, troublant et diabolique comme prêt à lui lancer une réplique bien sentit mais avant qu'il n'eût le temps de faire quelque chose car une masse se redressa péniblement pour leur faire face. Sirius s'agitait.

" Par Merlin... " Marmonna t-il en retombant dans les abîmes.

Se fut au tour de Mc Gonagall de tomber à la renverse ne comprenant vraiment rien a la situation, des enfants insupportables venant du futur et un Sirius mort vivant devant elle, son vieux cœur n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

" Par tout les sorciers ancestraux, expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe maintenant ! Ou je vous fais tous enfermer même vous Potter !"

Severus soupira et se cala contre le bureau évitant soigneusement les yeux noisette orbités de Sirius. Lui même ne savait pas ou il était ni même se qu'il faisait ici, il était encore très comateux.

" Papa m'a déjà raconté cette partie de l'histoire, alors je la connais par cœur." fit remarquer Valorion

Le jeune homme raconta dans les moindres détails comment Sirius avait, en quelque sorte, survécu au sort mortel qu'était _avada kedavra_ et comment ils l'avaient ramené ici. Tout avait commencé en cinquième année. Dumbledor avait été mis au courant pour l'A.D, et pour sa maladie aussi. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Sirius était en cavale et en danger constant avec le Ministre et les mangemorts sur le dos. L'ancien directeur avait comprit que leur deux vies ne tenaient qu'à un fil, il avait donc décidé de lier leurs existences et leurs âmes de manière à ce que dès que l'un meurt, l'autre survit. Sirius était mort par la main de sa cousine Bellatrix et ainsi, Dumbledor avait pu tenir encore un peu en puisant dans la magie du parrain.

" La mort de Sirius est passé inaperçu alors que son corps avait été envoyé derrière le voile, pour respecter le pacte d'âme avec Dumbledor. Ça devait marcher normalement, l'esprit et le corps de Black devait être conservé et le directeur pouvait donc faire ce qu'il avait à faire avant de rendre a Harry son parrain. Mais son infection a prit le dessus et il était faible. Le jour où il est mort, dans la tour, Sirius aurait dû se réveiller, mais il y a eut comme un bug dans le sortilège et depuis, il est impossible de réveiller correctement et totalement le descendants des Black. " expliqua doucement Harry, assis sur une chaise en observant le corps inanimé de son parrain près de lui.

Valorion et Magellan firent un large sourire montrant clairement qu'ils étaient fiers de quelque chose.

" Oh aujourd'hui, c'est nous les descendants Black ! Et on sait comment le réveiller !"

Daniel, un petit garçon métis avec de sombres et attirants yeux verts, rigola à cette remarque.

" Je ne pense pas que se soit une si bonne idée de lancer les hostilités maintenant..."

Au plus grand étonnement des autres, Daniel avait une voix plutôt grave contrastant totalement avec sa carrure de petit garçon chétif et mignon. Kira parut réfléchir à une réponse. Elle tapa dans ses mains et fit un sourire victorieux à Juliette.

" Le problème bien plus important que celui de réveiller Monsieur Black est de savoir si vous connaissez la Damnatio Memoriae ?"

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello à tous !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à lâcher des commentaires !

Bonne leture !

Chapitre 3.

Les jumeaux n'eurent pas le temps de renchérir que Severus et Minerva se redressèrent, comme frappés par la nouvelle.

" C'est une magie bien trop ancienne, elle n'est plus pratiquée depuis ! De plus, il y a bien longtemps que le niveau des sorciers n'atteint plus ce stade là ! C'est trop puissant !" informa la directrice en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

" Et bien, disons que dans le futur, la sorcellerie est redevenue ce qu'elle était avant... Pleine de mystères et de révélations. Certains sorciers se sont lancés dans la recherche des sortilèges interdits et disparus comme nos parents, alors depuis, le monde sorcier s'est bien développé." répondit Juliette, la petite sœur de Daniel.

Harry et Draco observèrent les enfants du futur avec intérêt. Le blond avait fait le rapprochement entre le faite que ces adolescents étaient proches du Sauveur, donc la bande à Harry, et qu'ils avaient tous une légère ressemblance avec eux. Il en conclut donc que ces gosses étaient sûrement des descendants directs de ceux là. Ses poings se serrèrent.

Severus, qui avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur le corps torturé de Sirius, releva la tête.

" Vous êtes sûr que cette menace est bien la Damnatio Memoriae ?"

" Oui monsieur." firent en cœur les sept arrivants du futur.

Un Granger, sûrement enfant adopté, des jumeaux Black, un descendant directe de Potter et deux frère et sœur métis ressemblant étrangement à Blaise Zabini, un des seul ami réellement proche de Draco avec Théodore Nott. Il se lança donc pour poser la question.

" Pourquoi il n'y a pas de petits roux agaçants avec vous ? Étant donné qu'il fait partie du trio d'or, un de ses descendants aurait du être la avec vous. Alors soit il est mort soit il n'a pas trouvé la femme qui lui fera des enfants..." commença Draco avec un sourire mauvais, récoltant toute l'attention de la pièce.

" Ou alors, il vit un beau petit idylle avec la Miss je sais tout mais l'un d'eux étant stérile, ils ont adopté cette gamine prétentieuse. Ça aussi ça tient la route..." termina Severus d'un air lasse en regardant son filleul en signe de défi.

Les deux Serpentards se tournèrent vers les autres, en attente d'une réponse, cherchant a savoir lequel des deux avait raison.

" On ne sait pas vraiment la vérité sur les relations entre Hermione et Ron...C'est assez ambiguë et papa ne veut faire pas qu'on s'en mêle." expliqua Gabriel.

Draco ricana un moment, satisfait de savoir que les Weasley ne s'étaient pas encore reproduit en masse dans le futur. Secrètement, ce soulagement cachait un petit bout de tristesse, aucun de ses enfants n'était là, il pouvait tout simplement ne pas être impliqué ou alors lui aussi n'avait pas d'enfant, comme les roux. Il espérait juste que personne n'avait pensé à cette éventualité mais Potter, comme toujours, mit le doigt dessus.

" On peut donc dire la même chose pour toi Malfoy ! Alors tes commentaires judicieux, tu te les gardes !",

Draco lança un regard bien noir à Harry. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser filtrer ses émotions, il ne voulait pas que l'on sache ce qu'il ressentait. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que c'était peu être mieux comme ça. Sans descendants, la malédiction de la Banshee ne serait pas perpétuée et prendrait ainsi fin. Finalement, il fut soulagé mais il eut une sombre envie de casser la figure de Potter, qui avait osé le faire se sentir mal.

" Bien... Nous verrons tout cela demain. Pour l'instant je veux que vous gardiez cela pour vous. Messieurs Potter et Malfoy allaient à vos dortoirs il est tard. Monsieur Rogue, ces jeunes gens et moi avons des choses à nous dire. " ordonna Mac Gonagall en se levant doucement.

" De plus Madame, nous ne pouvons pas sortir de cette pièce, c'est trop dangereux." fit remarquer Kira, s'attirant les regards noirs des garçons et le regard admirateur de Juliette.

Draco sortit rapidement, fulminant encore de son humiliation, il s'était promis de ne plus retomber dans les enfantillages, il laissa donc Harry en plan.

" Je voudrais juste savoir comment vous alliez faire pour réveiller mon parrain ?" demanda le Survivant devant les escaliers.

Les jumeaux eurent un regard mystérieux et complice vers le professeur Rogue avant de lancer:

" On compte juste réunir la famille."

Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans les fauteuils usés près de la cheminée dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors à attendre leur meilleur ami en silence. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il était parti et ils commençaient à s'inquiéter. Le silence n'était ni réconfortant ni déstabilisant entre eux, il était juste là, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Hermione avait encore les mains moites et les regards indiscrets de Ron n'arrangeaient rien à son état. Quand est-ce que leur relation avait bien pu se détériorer à ce point ?

Harry, sauveur de tout les temps, rentra enfin dans la pièce en soufflant bruyamment. Il s'effondra sur le sofa rouge vin et posa son regard sur le feu qui crépitait doucement. Son parrain était enfin de retour et il ne pouvait pas en profiter, voila de quoi lui mettre un coup au moral.

" Alors qu'est ce qu'a fait Malfoy cette fois ?" demanda Ron avec impatience, brisant ainsi le silence.

Potter leurs expliqua rapidement comment il avait apprit que la famille Malfoy était maudite depuis longtemps, donnant une explication au sort lancé en pleine nuit, comment la situation avait dégénérée avec l'arrivée des enfants du futur et le corps de Sirius.

" D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que les voyages dans le temps étaient possibles..." commenta le Survivant en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts et indisciplinés.

" Il suffit de trouver un transporteur, et une grande puissance magique. De nos jours c'est infaisable mais je ne doute pas que dans quinze/vingt ans à venir tout cela soit possible." expliqua alors Hermione.

Harry prit une bonne respiration avant d'avouer à ses amis que ces futurs enfants n'étaient autres que les descendants directs de Sirius, d'Hermione et de lui.

Ron, qui mangeait des petits bonbons moldus, eut le malheur de sursauter en entendant le prénom de Kira Granger et celui de Gabriel Potter ce qui lui valut de s'étouffer avec sa friandise. Hermione, tellement surprise par la nouvelle, ne prit la peine d'aider son ami qui toussait fortement à coté d'elle, cherchant dans les yeux d'Harry la vérité.

" D'ailleurs ta future fille est vraiment hautaine et prétentieuse, elle s'est fait salement remarquer par Rogue." fit remarquer Potter en rigolant.

Il fut finalement rejoint par ses deux amis et ils rirent de bon cœur. Potter leur expliqua sa petite dispute avec Draco, il décrit chaque enfant et Ron conclut que Juliette et Daniel devaient être les enfants de Blaise et d'une autre personne.

" Le plus beau dans l'histoire, c'est que pour eux, ils sont dans le passé alors que pour nous, leur époque c'est le futur !"

" La raison de leur venue n'est pas importante ?" demanda Hermione.

Harry détourna les yeux.

Bien sûr que si leur arrivée n'était pas anodine, ils étaient ici pour les aider à contrer un nouveau problème; la Damnatio Memoriae. Lui qui avait espéré commencer une nouvelle année correctement, sans Lord noir, sans magie obscure, sans mangemorts ni autres, il sentait qu'il allait être servit avec cette nouvelle énigme, surtout si c'était un de ses proches qui la lançait.

" Alors, Draco fait un sacrifice animal dans la forêt en pleine nuit sans faire exprès, nos futurs enfants apparaissent avec Sirius qui est sensé reposer en paix, et un sort oublié refait surface..." marmonna Granger en triturant une mèche de ses cheveux lisses.

Ron fit un grand sourire avant de s'exclamer:

" Ce doit être un des nouveaux plans de Malfoy ! Tout ce rapporte à lui, le sacrifice, le pendentif et les gamins qui sortent de nulle part !"

Bizarrement, ni Hermione qui s'était promis de ne plus tirer de conclusions hâtives, ni Harry qui ne voulait plus être mêlé à quoique ce soit en rapport avec les Malfoy, ne contredirent le roux. Il n'avait pas vraiment tord, Draco restait suspect depuis la rentrée et il fallait tirer cela au clair.

" On a qu'à veiller sur lui ? Je veux dire, le surveiller de temps en temps."

Ron bailla en réponse et Harry fit de même. C'est sur cet accord commun qu'ils décidèrent d'espionner Malfoy.

Ils ne virent pas une sombre silhouette s'évaporer derrière le mur du couloir, bien contrarié par les nouvelles qu'il avait attendu, alors qu'au même Ginny Weasley apparut, bien décider à prendre part à leur conversation trop secrète à son gout.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure d'aller en cours. Ils ne souhaitaient pas parler de tous les problèmes naissants avec Ginny à coté d'eux mais personne n'aurait su dire si c'était pour la protéger ou par un manque de confiance.

A suivre…

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Buenos dia !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à lacher des commentaires !

Chapitre 4

La rentrée reprit un cours à peu près normal, du moins pour certains. Ron avait refusé de suivre à la trace les faits et gestes de Malfoy et Hermione voulait suivre une année d'étude complexe pour pouvoir redonner la mémoire à ses parents le sort d'oubliette ne se modifiait pas comme cela. Le Survivant passait voir son parrain presque tout les soirs à l'infirmerie, celui-ci y séjournait depuis son réveil bien mystérieux pour tous. Mac Gonagall avait tenu le Ministère au courant, qui avait informé la population magique. Aucune émeute avait eu lieu maintenant que tous savait la vérité sur la mort des parents de Potter, et Sirius pouvait reprendre sa vie sans craindre procès et autres problèmes judiciairement magiques contrairement à certains.

Black n'avait pas eu location de parler à ses descendants mais il ne se sentait bizarrement pas presser, son corps n'était pas encore complètement réveillé.

Il se redressa doucement de son lit et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il espérait que la fatigue ne s'y voit plus. Se fut à ce moment que la vielle directrice fit son apparition dans la grande salle déserte pour la première fois.

« Bien le bonjour Sirius. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que je pouvais enfin avoir une conversation constructive avec vous ! Je suis contente que vous ayez retrouvé votre éloquence légendaire. » Sourit la directrice.

« Dois-je en déduire que vous avez besoin de moi ? »

« Eh bien, oui en effet. Disons que j'aimerai que tu convainques ton filleul de revoir son jugement envers le professeur Rogue… Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Severus a beaucoup de problèmes avec le Ministère en ce moment, depuis la fin de la guerre pour être précise. Je n'étais moi-même pas dans la confidence, il est si secret mais je… »

« C'est si grave ? » coupa Sirius, soudain curieux.

« Bon Dieu oui ! Il a évité le baiser des Détraqueurs que grâce à cette personne même s'il a dû passer le reste des vacances à Askaban ! Maintenant, il enchaine les procès magique pour savoir si l'on doit le considérer comme un mangemort ou s'il était bien un espion pour l'Ordre. J'ai voulu témoigner pour lui mais ma parole ne compte apparemment pas. » Expliqua Minerva en serrant la main de Sirius, comme pour transmettre ses sentiments.

« Comment on fait les Malfoy pour ne pas finir à Askaban ? Severus pourrait utiliser cette même technique non ? » Rétorqua le brun en arquant un sourcil.

Il marquait malheureusement un point, Draco pouvait retourner en cours, alors qu'il avait attenté à la vie de trois personnes, et ses parents, eux, avaient évité le baiser et la prison, ils restaient juste confinés chez eux sans magie. Il était donc logique que Severus essaye le même accord.

« Il m'a été rapporté qu'un deal bien mystérieux avait été fait entre les Malfoy et le Ministère. Mais non, non, non ! Je suis tenu dans le secret Sirius ! Vous le serez un jour ou l'autre de toute façon ! »

« Eh bien Madame, je verrai ce que je peux faire, je ferai de mon mieux mais, parce qu'il y a un 'mais', je voudrais savoir ce que vous savez sur cette personne là ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire enfantin.

« Rien à mon plus grand dam ! Cette personne sait tout sur nous, les membres de l'Ordre et le déroulement complet de la guerre, et ce qu'il s'est passé avant ! Il a surgit juste quand la mise à mort de M. Rogue a été prononcé. Il a dit qu'il a sauvé la vie d'Harry plusieurs fois. »

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel les deux adultes réfléchirent. Sirius revu ses douze années à Askaban, la détresse qui l'avait envahi, la colère et la tristesse qu'il avait ressentit. Cela avait été la pire époque de sa vie surement, et étrangement, il ne souhaitait rien de cela à Rogue, car lui, même s'il était le double agent du siècle, ne survivrait pas au cauchemar que donnait cette prison, il en était sur.

Minerva finit par partir, le laissant se reposer tranquillement. Il souffla. Maintenant, il devait convaincre sa tête de mule de filleul, retrouver la taupe qui divulguait leurs secrets et se renseigner sur ce qu'était la Damnatio Memoriae. Sirius sortit alors un petit cahier, posé sur sa table de chevet, et ses crayons. Il avait envie de dessiner.

Non loin de là, dans une des pièces secrètes du grand château qu'était Poudlard, une personne à l'aura mauvaise tournait en rond. Elle était hors d'elle, et contenait sa rage avec peine. Qui donc étaient ces enfants ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour détourner son plan de la sorte ? Un vase explosa sous la puissance magique qui étouffait l'air. D'un coup, son beau visage se déforma et une grimace hargneuse prit place.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire ma chère, je propose que nous commencions dès maintenant notre terreur ? » questionna une voix roque. « Je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis mon cher, mais je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons. Il me fallait du temps et ces gamins me l'ont prit ! Aujourd'hui, Harry et sa bande vont être sur leurs gardes et Malfoy aussi ! Je suis bloquée mon cher ! » Lui répondit une voix plus douce. Son visage, qui avait reprit sa forme initiale, redevint laid, et il répondit : « Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis encore là, comme depuis toujours et je ne te laisserai pas ! Tiens, répètes après moi, _malum pluviam hodie cadunt_! » « _malum pluviam hodie cadunt_! »

D'un mouvement de baguette, d'un coup, un énorme bruit de tonnerre frappa le ciel, il devint noir poussière et une pluie horrible se mit à tomber. Les élèves qui profitaient du soleil rentrèrent en courant alors qu'un vent frigorifiant vint geler les grandes vitres du château. A chaque fois que le tonnerre frappait, les filles criaient et les garçons sursautaient.

La personne fit un sourire victorieux.

« Voila un travail de chef mon cher ! Parfait pour exprimer notre colère !» Son visage changea encore et elle se répondit « Eh bien, eh bien, on sent tout de même l'aura noire du sort ma chère mais oui, je suis fier, et ce n'est que le début. »

Sur ce, la seule et unique personne présente dans cette pièce sortit et rejoignit ses amis, abordant un sourire angélique dans les couloirs et frissonnant face au vent et sursauta à chaque coup d'éclair. Il y avait donc un nouveau monstre dans le monde magique et moldu, et il se cachait parmi les élèves de cette école, fraichement reconstruite.

Cette personne passa devant le bureau de la directrice où étaient installés les six enfants du futur. Ils attendaient patiemment le retour de la directrice et d'Harry, avec qui ils cherchaient qui pouvait bien être le traitre. La personne retint un soupir de frustration et passa son chemin.

Gabriel reposa son parchemin sur le bureau et jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Kira, qui, pour le malheur de tout le monde sauf Juliette, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à voix haute.

« La Damnatio Memoriae est un sort très ancien. Il a été créé par un sorcier romain pour punir les traitres romains et les barbares qui menaçaient l'Empire. Il consistait à faire disparaitre de la mémoire de tous le seul souvenir de la victime. Alors, après, toutes traces de ces personnes disparaissaient et leur mort passait inaperçue. Pourtant Monsieur Black s'est souvenu de toute sa vie et de tous les détails de… »

« Pitié Kira ! Pitié, tais toi ! On a compris qu'il y avait une faille dans ce satané de sortilège, cela fait bien cent fois que tu le répètes ! Alors s'il te plait, tais toi et penses dans ta tête comme tout le monde dans cette pièce ! » S'écria Magellan en se redressant de son lit de camp.

« Langage monsieur. » dit Daniel en dissimulant son petit sourire.

Kira regarda les jumeaux Black avec un visage neutre puis replongea dans son monologue sans se soucier des soupirs désespérés qu'elle crée alors. Un silence plana dans le bureau pendant quelques minutes avant que, cette fois, Juliette n'élève la voix pour marmonner un grand classique, _I'd rather go blind_ de Etta James. Les quatre garçons soufflèrent bruyamment, comprenant que les filles s'étaient définitivement liguées contre eux. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, venant du futur, ils avaient des contraintes à respecter, comme celle de rester dans la même pièce que le portoloin, qui n'était pas, bien sur, transportable. Les jumeaux entamèrent une partie de carte avec Daniel pendant que Gabriel s'installa sur son petit lit de camp, voulant reposer son esprit trop agité. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour voir ses deux parents et les décrire ensuite à son petit frère Killian mais la fameuse période n'avait pas encore commencé et il ne pouvait rien révéler sur le futur à Harry.

Il secoua sa tête, chassant ainsi ses mauvaises pensées et se concentra sur le sortilège qui était le déclencheur de leurs problèmes. La Damnatio n'avait pas fonctionné sur tout le monde, bien entendu, lui et son petit frère ne se souvenaient plus des victimes, tout comme les fils Zabini et Kira, son père lui avait tout raconté. Mais les jumeaux Black, eux, se souvenaient très bien de leurs deux parents. Une idée avait traversé son esprit, mais il l'avait vite repoussé. La dire à voix haute ne ferait que replonger tout la famille Black dans une période sombre de leur histoire, et il ne souhaitait pas cela. Mais il se disait toujours que les personnes ayant haï à un moment donné avant d'aimer la futur victime pouvaient peu être se souvenir d'elle. La haine était donc peu être le point faible de ce sort, du moins il espérait. Finalement, il se dit qu'il devait peu être en parler.

Le diner avait commençait depuis une bonne demi heure mais ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Severus se décida à rentrer dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les autres professeurs et manger. Les tables étaient pleines à craquer de poulet rôti, de dindes, de légumes en tout genre et de desserts tous plus sucrés les uns que les autres. Il grimaça.

Draco regarda Théo avec un amusement caché, ne voulant pas montrer que la façon d'agir de son meilleur ami l'amusait beaucoup. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis il y a longtemps selon lui, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer comment. Cette année, ils s'étaient seulement retrouvé et s'étaient assis ensemble lors du repas comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Mais là, Théo exagérait un peu trop en voulant absolument ouvrir ce colis mystérieusement arrivé sous leur banc. Il n'y avait, bien sûr, rien écrit d'autre que son nom en lettres grossières. C'était assez curieux en effet, mais il ne souhaitait pas l'ouvrir en public. Il n'avait plus d'admirateurs comme avant, ou de partisans comme aimait les appeler Millicent, il ne lui restait que des imbéciles qui voulaient lui faire regretter encore plus ses erreurs.

Installé à la table, Severus soupira tristement. Le visage neutre, il essaya de se dire que rien ne pouvait être pire que les années qu'il avait vécu en tant qu'agent double, pour finir le corps remplit de venin à Sainte Mangouste. Non, il n'avait décidément pas faim. Les légumes lui paraissaient immangeables, les desserts bien trop sucrés. Il ne lui restait que la viande mais celle-ci ne faisait pas partie de son régime, il n'en mangeait jamais, sa mère étant trop pauvre pour en acheter et son père trop avare pour le faire à sa place. Finalement, la viande avait fini par ne plus l'attirer du tout, car elle avait, elle aussi, apporté que cris chez lui. Cela le dégoutait.

Blaise éclata de rire face aux supplications de son ami qui ne faisaient pas très Serpentard.

« Par Salazar Draco ! Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, je m'ennuie trop ces derniers temps ! Laisses moi enjoliver ma fin de journée en découvrant ce que cache ce paquet ! »

« Premièrement, dire que tu t'ennuies avec nous est très vexant, deuxièmement se sont mes affaires et pas les tiennes Nott ! Je le changerai pas d'avis !» rétorqua Malfoy en laissant Pansy prendre le paquet sous le regard convoiteur de Millicent.

La situation de Severus semblait si désespérée, ses révisions de procès ne servaient plus à rien, il s'était même assoupi une fois. Le professeur tournait en rond une fois condamné à la prison une autre libéré sous serment puis demi-tour. Il avait fini par se lasser et son destin ne l'intéressait plus vraiment aujourd'hui. Son regard se porta sur la table des Gryffondors qui mangeaient bruyamment et il vit Sirius faire de grands gestes à son filleul en lui racontant une de ses aventures. C'était si puéril selon lui, Black agissait comme un enfant, joyeux et bavard, alors qu'il avait vécu des choses horribles tout au cours de sa vie. Il était bien trop courageux et déterminé. En se rendant compte de ce semblant de bon sentiment, Severus secoua la tête. S'il se mettait à ressentir de la compassion pour cet homme, la grande chauve souris des cachots étaient bonne à enfermer, mais du coté psychiatrique de St Mangouste. Pourtant, à cette heure, il ne ressentait aucune animosité envers qui que se soit, il avait passé un stade important où son animosité n'était plus d'actualité.

Doucement, et s'excusant au près de Mac Gonagall, il se leva prêt à partir.

Mais son mouvement fut coupé par une explosion. Se fut comme un hurlement aigu qui glace le sang de ceux qui l'entendent, et la pièce devint sombre car toutes les bougies furent soufflées. Les élèves criaient de peur et d'angoisse sous l'aura sombre qui planait. Le coté où se trouvaient Draco et ses amis étaient ravagé, l'explosion semblait venir de là.

En réalisant cela, Severus eut le reflexe de s'y précipiter mais après son premier pas, une ombre gigantesque sortit de nulle part et s'agita dans tout les sens, projetant des élèves à droite et à gauche, en blessant d'autres. Une main puissante le retint à temps et il put ainsi éviter la lame acérée et maléfique du monstre. L'apparition était déchainée, poussant son cri perçant à chaque fois qu'un des sorciers encore debout lui jetait un sort pour la tuer.

Severus, ne pouvant pas utiliser sa magie, se lança sur le coté, pour voir l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses élèves. Par chance, étant sur le coté et seuls, l'explosion n'avait touché que eux et lancé des débris sur les autres.

Une poussière noire couvrait Draco et les autres et Pansy était blessée au niveau de l'estomac. C'était de la poudre d'incantation, principalement utilisée pour des sortilèges de magie noire. Elle était très rare et très nocive, Rogue couvrit ses mains avec sa longue cape noire et essuya leurs visages doucement, pour ne pas plus rependre la poudre dans les airs et l'inhaler.

Harry, qui s'était évanoui en se faisant frapper par un des bras, se releva doucement. Ses lunettes étaient par terre, mais il ne savait pas où elles étaient. Un sentiment contrariant l'envahit soudainement il aurait voulu se lever et aider les autres à battre la créature mais aucun sort appris ne la terrassait, il aurait voulu protéger ses amis mais sa jambe, blessée, refusait de bouger. Il dû se contenter de regarder son parrain et les autres épuiser la plante pour pouvoir l'exterminer.

A suivre….


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous remercie pour vos avis !

Chapitre 5

Pomfresh soupira devant le nombre de blessés qui siégeaient dans son infirmerie, elle aurait préféré que cette catastrophe se passe un peu plus tard dans l'année, pour que ses réserves, préparées par Severus, soient pleines et prête à usage mais là, elle devait se débrouiller autrement. Le groupe de Malfoy ne s'était pas réveillé, même après un bon lavage, ce qui inquiétait tout le monde. Harry avait la jambe cassée et Hermione s'était foulé le poignet. Et ce n'était pas les seuls problèmes, certains élèves étaient en état de stresse total allant de crise d'angoisse à évanouissements alors que chez les professeurs, le sentiment de frustration régnait en maître. Ils savaient que la menace de la Damnatio Memoriae planait et les enfants du futur étaient sûrs que c'était pendant cette période que les ennuis avaient commencé, alors la directrice avait vite conclut qu'il fallait redoubler de vigilance maintenant, car, l'ennemi était entre les murs de Poudlard.

Hermione s'assit près d'Harry et Ron pour que seul le trio d'or puisse entendre la conversation et limiter les oreilles trainantes.

« Vous avez pu savoir d'où venait cette chose vous ? » demanda Ron avec un frisson dans sa voix.

« Cette chose est un Maléfiplantos, une espèce très rare de plante aquatique. Sortie de l'eau elle devient folle et attaque tout ce qui se trouve à proximité, comme elle l'a fait avec nous tout à l'heure ! » Expliqua Hermione en chuchotant. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle avant d'ajouter : « La plante était dans un carton posé sous le banc des Serpentards, pile là où Malfoy et ses amis se sont assis… » Chuchota elle en montrant le livre qu'elle avait pris le temps de feuilleter pour se renseigner.

« Tu penses que quelqu'un veut se venger ? C'est possible vu que sa famille n'a pas été puni par le Ministère, quelqu'un veut peu être rétablir la justice ? »

« C'est en disant des choses comme ça que l'on devient un suspect potentiel Ron ! Même si ce que tu dis n'est pas bête, l'averse depuis ce matin et l'attaque de maintenant, je suis sûr que c'est lié. » Fit remarquer Harry en se redressant. Son regard se porta sur Blaise qui restait dans une sorte d'état végétal et continua : « On ne peut pas exclure le faite que la Menace est peu être parmi nous et que ce ne peut pas être Malfoy lui- même qui se soit fait ça… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette Menace se montrerai maintenant, alors que normalement Elle agit dans une vingtaine d'années. Elle doit être contrariée par quelque chose… Tout cela doit avoir un but ! » Réfléchit Granger en lissant sa jupe.

Alors que Ron allait répondre à sa remarque Seamus fit son apparition derrière le rideau et fit un sourire que trop large.

« Eh les gars ! Vous comptiez nous dire quand que des gamins du futur étaient en ce moment même dans le bureau de la directrice ?! »

Harry, Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard éloquent. Tout s'expliquait maintenant.

Severus regarda ses Serpentards le visage le plus impassiblement possible. Ils étaient là, couchés dans les lits de l'infirmerie sans bouger, et cela depuis hier soir. Depuis, les enseignants et lui avaient eu d'autres choses à régler une fouille complète des chambres avait été faite, celle du courrier aussi et le Ministère avait contrôlé presque toutes les baguettes sur le corps étudiant et celui des professeurs. Pourtant rien n'avait prouvé qu'à un seul moment, une personne de l'intérieur de l'établissement n'avait délibérément lâché ce monstre sur Draco et ses amis ou, encore, fait tomber cette pluie maléfique. Son regard se porta sur ses mains, tâchées le sang maintenant sec de Pansy. Ses pensées défilèrent à une vitesse incroyable dans sa tête et il ressentit plusieurs sentiments plus désagréables les uns que les autres. D'abord la culpabilité, puis la peur pour ensuite revenir vers la colère. Il savait très bien qu'il pouvait dire la vérité, qu'il avait été un agent double en faveur de l'Ordre le jour même où sa seule et unique amie était morte de la main de Voldemort lui-même, mais c'était trop dangereux et il ne voulait pas mourir inutilement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Sirius se planter derrière lui les bras croisés.

« Alors ? Normalement on dit merci quand quelqu'un vous sauve la vie »

Severus releva la tête et marmonna un bref remerciement remarquant à peine, que la personne qui l'avait aidé un peu plus tôt n'était personne d'autre que Sirius Black lui-même. Black lui tendit un mouchoir, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, et le professeur comprit que refuser et rester comme cela n'était ni judicieux ni hygiénique, alors il le prit et le remercia encore une fois. Les deux adultes restèrent silencieux en observant Draco et ses amis, toujours inconscients.

« Tu pourrais dire la vérité. »

Severus ne put contenir sa surprise et tourna brusquement sa tête vers Sirius, qui lui, restait sérieux.

« Je veux dire, si c'est la vérité, que a été un agent double pour le compte de Dumbledor comme le dit le messager mystérieux tu devrais le dire. Askaban, même si tu as vécu des choses horribles durant toute ta vie, je ne garanties pas que tu y survives. »

« Je ne compte pas parler de quoique ce soit au Ministère. »

« Tu risque ta vie… »

« Tu n'as rien dit lorsque l'on t'a accusé du meurtre de ton meilleur ami. Tu es allé en prison, et quand tu es resorti, ce n'a été que pour protéger ton filleul. Une dizaine d'années plus tard… Tu devrais comprendre. »

Sirius se tut. Finalement Mac Gonagall n'avait pas choisi la bonne personne pour résonner le professeur.

« Le messager mystérieux ? Tu aurais pu trouver mieux Sirius… C'est digne d'un journal ça…» Fit remarquer Rogue avec un regard complètement moqueur et un brin hautain.

Black tiqua et alors qu'il allait rétorquer, les cinq élèves endormis jusque là se redressèrent en même temps. Draco, Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Millicent se mirent simultanément à vomir une substance liquide d'un noir pétrole avec abondance. L'infirmière se précipita vers eux alors que toute l'attention de la salle se tournait vers eux. Bien vite, Théodore, Blaise et les deux filles arrêtèrent de vomir mais ils se mirent à paniquer, comme tout droit sortis d'un horrible cauchemar. Draco s'étouffait encore avec ce liquide. Son cœur battait trop vite et son estomac lui faisait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à entendre ce que lui disait Severus, les battements frénétiques faisaient un bruit d'enfer dans son crâne et tout cela se mêlait à une voix, cruelle et sadique qui semblait rire à gorge déployée. Il finit par n'entendre que ça et il dut plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles pour le supporter.

Harry regardait la scène avec effroi, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et il ressentait la panique qui émanait des Serpentards et s'était insupportable. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il se mit à murmurer que tout irai bien et qu'il fallait se calmer. Doucement, les battements de son cœur se calmèrent et il reprit une respiration convenable. Fermant les yeux, il ne remarqua donc pas que ce fut la même chose pour Draco et les autres.

La directrice fut obligée de reprendre plusieurs grandes inspirations pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Poudlard reprenait à peine sa réputation de grande école que déjà, les dangers reprenaient le dessus. Très remontée, elle sortit de l'infirmerie en passant devant tous les élèves encore présents. Malheureusement, Minerva ne vit pas qu'un de ses élèves affichait un petit sourire diabolique. La personne, le monstre du lycée était là, avec tous les blessés, et cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa joie devant sa victoire. Bien sûr, les professeurs allaient penser que c'était l'idée d'un des étudiants, trop contrarié de voir ces Serpentards dans l'enceinte de l'école alors qu'ils avaient participé à la guerre, et pas dans le meilleur des camps, mais ils ne leurs viendraient pas en tête de penser que ce n'était qu'un petit avertissement. La personne n'avait rien contre Draco et sa bande, du moins pour l'instant, ils n'étaient que des victimes collatérales, des chemins par lequel il fallait passer, rien de plus. Les seules personnes qui risquaient de faire le rapprochement étaient autour du lit de Potter.

Ginny s'approcha du lit de son petit copain aux pas de course avant de l'enlacer fortement. Tel une mère, elle vérifia qu'Harry n'avait rien d'autres qu'une blessure à la jambe avant de l'embrasser, devant le regard choqué de Ron, celui amusé de Sirius et celui envieux d'Hermione.

Harry, qui dut quitter des yeux Draco pour répondre correctement au baiser langoureux de Ginny, rougit extrêmement. Depuis qu'ils avaient officialisé leur relation, la rouquine ne se gênait pas pour faire preuve d'affection envers lui devant tout le monde, à son plus grand dam et se fut ainsi jusqu'à sa sortie de l'infirmerie.

Draco, maintenant couché confortablement et propre, tourna la tête vers ses camarades. Ils étaient tous réveillé et se lançaient des regards éloquents.

« Quand je vous dis de ne pas ouvrir mon courrier, vous m'écouterez maintenant ? »demanda le blond en se redressant doucement.

« J'espère que cette expérience a égaillé ton existence Nott ?! »

Alors que cette phrase, lancée par une Pansy en colère, était destinée à blesser Théo, Blaise partit dans un fou rire sonore, vite rejoint par Millicent puis toute la bande. Heureusement pour eux, à cette heure tardive, plus personne ne trainait dans l'infirmerie ou alors, ils étaient déjà bien endormi. Draco regarda ses amis rirent en silence. Au fond de lui, un mauvais pressentiment venait hanter ses entrailles. Il sentait que ce n'était que le début des problèmes.

Sirius gratouilla la gargouille avant de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre ses futurs enfants. Un malaise grandissait dans son cœur à chaque marche qu'il montait. Au départ, rien de particulier ne lui était passé par la tête, il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien leurs demander, mais maintenant, des tonnes de questions lui passaient par la tête et la première n'était rien d'autre que : Comment était ce possible ?

Parce que, le grand Sirius Black n'avait jamais eu de vraie attirance, au point de vouloir fonder une famille, déjà parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps, entre la prison et le Ministère, il n'y avait que Remus et les Weasley pour faire des gosses, mais aussi parce qu'il était un être bien trop étrange pour avoir une attirance bien déterminée. Il ne cherchait ni une femme ni un homme en particulier pour combler le vide, juste une personne compatible avec lui, avec qui il pourra faire sa vie, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Finalement, comme lors d'un accord commun, Sirius et ses deux enfants s'étaient assis loin des autres pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Black Senior ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les traits physiques qu'il avait en commun avec les jumeaux, les fines lèvres, le petit nez et surtout les beaux cheveux bouclés. Il pouvait être fier de lui en tout cas, ses enfants étaient parfaitement réussis. Ils ne semblaient pas être de réels jumeaux car ils présentaient quand même des différences flagrantes : Valentin avait les yeux noirs et des cheveux d'un magnifique brun alors que Magellan avait les mêmes yeux noisettes que son père et des cheveux d'un noir ardent.

« Tu as demandé de l'aide à une mère porteuse pour nous avoir. Je veux dire, tu dois surement te poser la question alors voilà, c'est une mère porteuse qui nous a mis au monde. »

L'ancien détenu fi un large sourire. C'était plutôt logique comme action venant de lui.

« Je vois… Si vous me disiez vos vrais prénoms maintenant ? »

Les jumeaux Black eurent un air désapprobateur avant de se concerter. Ils n'avaient pas l'air franchement surpris que Sirius ait remarqué leur supercherie, mais plutôt contents et résignés, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude.

« Je m'appelle Valentin Orion Black et lui, c'est Jonathan Magellan Black. Si on a dit qu'on se nommait comme ça, c'est parce que c'est plus simple pour les gens tu vois ? »

« Non »

Devant les têtes indignées de ses futurs enfants, Sirius ne put retenir un fou rire et il fut vite rejoint par ses deux fils. Il était déjà fier de ses deux enfants, non plus que physiquement, mais aussi d'un point de vue intellectuel, ils avaient l'air complices et réfléchis mais aussi têtes-brulées et courageux. Pourtant, leur uniformes scolaires portaient les couleurs des vert et argent, pas qu'il pensait que les Serpentards n'étaient que des lâches, il fallait un minimum de courage et de volonté pour suivre un psychopathe dans ses délires. Et puis, Severus et Lucius n'étaient peu être pas des modèles de vertu mais ils avaient un peu de fierté, une détermination sans faille, surtout Rogue, qu'il ne pouvait pas leurs enlever.

« Papa ? » rappela pour la troisième fois Jonathan.

Sirius releva sa tête en marmonnant des excuses, encore trop secoué de savoir qu'il pensait aux Serpentards dans un moment aussi important que celui là.

« C'est pas grave. On disait seulement que ce serait cool que tu gardes cette info pour toi. C'est comme des noms de scène… Presque les Maraudeurs tu comprends ? »

Au final, la conversation varia sur des thèmes légers et abordables et l'atmosphère était devenue bien plus légère. Les jumeaux Black semblaient vraiment heureux de pouvoir raconter à quelqu'un les quatre cents coups qu'ils avaient fait avec Gabriel, ils allaient de l'histoire avec le gel douche colorant de Kira jusqu'à l'anecdote incroyable de la peur bleue qu'ils avaient fait à Harry. Sirius pouvait se retrouver en eux, et se souvenir des bêtises incessantes qu'il avait fait avec James et Remus, ses meilleurs amis. Il remarqua aussi que Severus avait une place particulière dans la vie des jumeaux, il leurs avait appris bien des choses intéressantes et Sirius en avait conclut qu'il devait encore être professeur plus tard. Il sentait que le futur n'allait pas être aussi compliqué que le présent, et qu'ils allaient tous vivre, ou presque, de bons moments avant la tempête qu'était la Damnatio Memoriae.

« Alors en faite, après cette année scolaire, vous partez tous faire vos vies, Harry a vu presque tous les pays du monde avec l'oncle Ron et Ginny a fait la même chose qu'eux mais en solitaire après la naissance de Gabe, elle avait besoin d'air apparemment. Blaise et les autres sont restés là, mais leur vie n'a pas été tendre avec eux… » Expliqua Valorion en faisant plein de signes avec ses mains, comme pour illustrer ses paroles.

« Mmh… Pansy a eu un fils par accident, mais faut pas le dire ! Par chance, Millicent et les autres ont été là pour la soutenir ! Maintenant, Marius veut partir pour devenir model mais a du mal à se détacher de sa mère. Il est vachement doué ! Juliette et Daniel sont les enfants de Blaise et Millicent mais ça se passe vachement mal en ce moment. Oh j'ai entendu papa dire que c'était à cause d'Hermione ! » Continua Magellan à l'attention de son frère cette fois.

Sirius ne releva pas le faite que ses fils soient autant au courant des relations d'adultes que pouvaient entretenir les deux bandes Serpentard/Gryffondor car un détail le perturbait un peu plus.

« Gabriel est le fils de Ginny et Harry ? »

Les faux jumeaux se tournèrent simultanément vers lui, avant d'hocher la tête. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de souffler bruyamment. Il trouvait cela tellement logique que ça en devenait barbant, son filleul n'avait aucune imagination.

« Granger est la cause principale de la rupture entre le fils Zabini et sa femme ? »

« Oui ! » acquiescèrent encore les jumeaux.

« Et si vous savez tout cela, c'est parce que… ? »

« Si on te le disait, ça foutrait en l'air toute notre vie. Alors disons que plus tard, vous êtes tous amis et plus si affinité et que du coup, on est au courant de la vie de tous le monde. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de plus profond dans cette histoire. Se promettant de fouiller un peu plus loin plus tard, Black Senior changea de sujet.

« Pourquoi vous êtes intimement liés à la Damnatio ? » finit-il par demander, avec un ton sérieux.

Valentin et Jonathan, qui avaient gardé un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tout au long de leur discussion, affichèrent une mine grave qui fit presque regretter à Sirius d'avoir osé demander. Mais, alors qu'il allait se raviser, Valorion lui répondit.

« C'est pour notre famille qu'on est là. Le traitre a tous brisé et il nous a tout pris, mais maintenant qu'on sait qu'on peut changer les choses, on ne va certainement pas rester les bras croisés. »

L'ex prisonnier s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, en pleine réflexion sur les paroles tranchantes et déterminées de son fils. Il savait que trop bien que ce sort était cruel et s'il mettait à ce point ses fils hors d'eux, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir et changer le présent, pour pouvoir avoir le futur dont il rêvait temps, calme et paisible.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir,

Chapitre 6, amusez vous bien !

La nuit avait eu la gentillesse d'être calme et Draco avait eu le bonheur de faire une nuit complète. Il s'était finalement réveillé, sous les appels de Millicent et les rires de Blaise, il s'était préparé calmement et ils étaient tous descendu ensembles pour aller déjeuner.

Draco eut un soupçon de sourire. Dans ses moments, il se sentait presque léger, et il savait que le plus dur à venir serait d'ouvrir la grande porte de la Grande Salle, et d'affronter tout les regards des élèves autour d'eux. Ils descendirent en silence les escaliers et arrivèrent enfin devant les portes. Après un regard vers les autres, Draco conclut que c'était à son tour de les ouvrir. Le blond qui avançait sa main vers la poignée, fut interrompu par un cri strident venant du couloir. Rapidement, il tourna la tête vers la droite pour voir ce qui s'y passait, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que le couloir, sombre et silencieux. L'atmosphère autour de lui devint soudainement moite et angoissante. Draco se retourna vers ses amis pour leurs demander s'ils avaient eux aussi entendu ce hurlement, mais rien d'autre que le vide ne l'accueillit derrière lui. Les escaliers étaient devenus immobiles, poussiéreux et dans un sale état, les tapis qui les couvraient été troués de part et d'autre. Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer petit à petit quand il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se retourna vers les portes, toujours fermées. Il ne savait pas se qu'il devait faire, il voulait fuir, partir en courant, comme si un mal l'attendait derrière ses portes, mais sa main s'avança vers le bois quand même. Doucement, lentement, sa main s'approchait de l'objet qui lui glaçait le sang. Ses longs doigts touchèrent le fer de la poignée et d'un coup, une main squelettique, dégoulinante d'une substance noire et brillante vint agripper son bras. La main horrible lui serra le poignet avec force et le blond tira avec une détermination sans faille pour s'y soustraire, prit d'un élan de panique totale.

Il ne devait pas crier. Il ne devait pas hurler. Ce n'était pas réel. Un cauchemar, voilà ce que s'était. Un mauvais rêve.

Une autre main se posa sur son épaule et Draco fit volte face et se retrouva devant le visage inquiet de Blaise. Tournant la tête dans tout les sens, il ne vit que les autres élèves allant et venant à coté d'eux, comme si de rien était.

« Draco… » Commença Nott en s'approcha.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus, car déjà, Malfoy se mit à marcher vers la table des verts et argents, un très mauvais pressentiment hantant son cœur meurtri.

Harry posa son verre de jus en regardant les cinq Serpentards s'asseoir à leur table, en face de lui. Il remarqua directement l'air peiné qui assombrissait leurs visages alors qu'il serrait la main de Ginny sous la table. Harry comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, peu être durant la nuit, ou alors ce matin, mais il sentait déjà sa curiosité presser son cœur.

Ron passa ses mains sur son visage pour se réveiller. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir, sur sa relation avec Hermione. Lui s'accrochait de plus en plus à elle et tombait encore plus amoureuse d'elle. Hermione l'aimait aussi, mais de façon modérée peu être. Il y avait toujours cette petite émotion qui le bloquait. Cette unique chose, tellement importante et qui prenait de l'ampleur dans son cœur de jour en jour. Le roux leva la tête vers la table des verts et argents et ne put se retenir de serrer les points en voyant Blaise poser sa main sur l'épaule de Millicent. Il se sentait stupide.

Seamus, assis en face d'eux, poussa une grande exclamation en voyant les hiboux arriver, preuve de l'arrivée du courrier, se qui sortit ses deux amis de leur rêverie.

Harry attrapa la Gazette au vol et lut le titre écrit en grosse lettre : LES MALFOY, UNE FIN DIGNE DES PIRES LACHES QUE LE MONDE DE LA MAGIE N'EST JAMAIS CONNU! Comme par reflexe, il leva la tête vers Draco. Celui-ci tournait déjà la page du journal, comme tout le monde dans la Grande Salle.

« _Hier soir, nos Aurors ont eu le malheur de trouver les corps inertes des parents Malfoy dans leur domicile. Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient rien laissé d'autre que leur fils derrière eux, bien déterminés à rejoindre leur eternel maître._

 _Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un départ noble et juste de la part d'une des plus vielles familles sorcières, car, au lieu d'assumer leurs actes impardonnables et d'être punis en conséquence, les Malfoy ont préféré mettre fin à leurs jours une bonne fois pour toute en se suicidant._

 _Aujourd'hui, le Ministère a décidé de taire leur affaire encore en cours et de se concentrer sur celle encore toute fraiche du professeur de Poudlard, Rogue Severus._

 _A cette famille lâche et pleine de faussetés,_

 _Un article fait par votre chère Rita Skeeter. »_

Draco releva les yeux. Il défit doucement la lettre encore accrochée à la pate de son hibou et l'ouvrit. En voyant l'écriture fine et propre, le blond comprit qu'elle appartenait à son père. Blaise ne remarqua pas son regard plein de détresse trop occupé à lire la suite de l'article.

« _Mon cher fils,_

 _Dans un premier temps, je ne veux pas que tu écoutes ce que les journaux disent. Nous ne somme pas une famille de lâche, jamais._

 _J'ai été dans le mauvais camp, je le sais, j'ai tué des gens, je les ai torturé, tout le temps, tout les jours pendant de longues années. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir, ne l'oublies pas s'il te plait. Tu dois savoir la partie sombre de cette histoire, notre histoire, celle des Malfoy. Quand j'étais jeune, mon père était un partisan, il était complètement pour les agissements du Lord et il voulait que je sois comme lui, un mangemort, un criminel et un sociopathe. Au début, je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui, je voulais juste être le riche, beau et talentueux garçon de son école, comme toi, mais ton grand père a fait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas battre. Il m'a jeté une malédiction, un sortilège horrible, la malédiction de la Banshee. J'étais capable voir la mort surnaturelle chez les gens. Les vielles sorcières appellent cela la voix du Diable. C'était terrifiant et fou, mon fils, trop difficile de se réveiller la nuit et de voir une petite fille, brune avec de grands et innocents yeux verts se faire assassiner devant ses parents. J'ai senti les ténèbres autour de moi, j'ai bu du sang et j'ai vu les Enfers, parce que c'était ma destiné, les ténèbres me suivaient, de partout où j'étais, de partout ils étaient aussi. Après trois semaines dans le noir et plongé dans le cauchemar, mon père m'a révélé que je pouvais tout arrêter. C'était une sorte de deal, je rejoignais Voldemort et la malédiction s'arrêtait. J'étais tellement désespéré que j'ai accepté. Après, le sort s'était endormi, les ténèbres étaient parti alors je suis resté avec eux._

 _Maintenant mon fils, tu es à ton tour une Banshee, tu es capable d'écouter la voix de la mort parce que moi, je suis mort. Les années que j'ai passé à fuir le sortilège me rattrapent et je passe mes journées et mes nuits à voir les horreurs que j'aurai dû voir pendant la guerre. Je ne suis plus utile à ce monde alors j'ai passé un accord avec le Ministère. Il voulait que nous partions tous en prison et que nous périssions du baiser maudit, mais je n'étais pas d'accord, je veux que tu vives le plus longtemps possible et que rattrapes toutes les années que je t'ai volé. Je sais que ton futur sera plus compliqué maintenant que tu es à ton tour maudit, mais je sais que tu es fort et brave. Le Ministère va salir notre nom, notre mort, il va détruire ton héritage et prendre notre fortune, mais nous ne sommes pas perdants, ta mère et moi, parce toi mon fils, tu es en vie._

 _Je sais que tu seras fort face aux les cauchemars, les visions, les cris et le reste, car l'appel de la mort n'est rien face à toi et je ne compte pas te laisser les mains vides. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Severus, il te les donnera, mes affaires, du moins ce qu'il en reste, les dessins que j'ai pu faire en rapport avec la menace qui plane sur vos têtes._

 _N'oublie pas ta famille Draco,_

 _Ton père qui te protège, ta mère qui t'aime et tes enfants (que tu dois déjà avoir rencontré)_

 _Pour aujourd'hui, pour demain et jusqu'à la fin. »_

Draco sentit les larmes lui bruler les yeux. Son regard arpenta la salle et il put voir que tout le monde commentait l'article odieux de la Gazette. La rage lui broya les entrailles et il dû se contenir pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère et sa peine devant tout le monde.

« Pour aujourd'hui, pour demain et jusqu'à la fin… C'est quoi cette phrase ? » Demanda Millicent en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. »

« Une promesse… »

Harry releva les yeux de l'article pour les diriger droit sur Draco. Il avait un pressentiment, une intuition perspicace qui lui intimait que ce n'était pas la réelle histoire. Il avait déjà vu une autre facette de Draco, de la famille Malfoy, un père soudoyé par Voldemort, une mère déterminée à sauver son fils et un enfant meurtri et blessé par la guerre. Draco n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledor dans la tour d'astronomie non par parce qu'il était lâche, mais juste parce que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Narcissa avait menti devant le Lord et tout ses partisans en disant qu'il était mort et Lucius n'avait pas voulu les tuer lors de l'épisode du piège au Ministère. Alors Harry était sûr que cette famille, aussi méchante et superficielle soit elle, cachait un trésor plus tendre qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

Minerva fit un geste de main discret à l'attention de Severus, qui continuait de fixer le journal sans un mouvement. Son visage était plus sombre et ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange sentiment. La vielle directrice dû se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le professeur semblait si dévasté par la mort des Malfoy, il n'avait pourtant aucun lien personnel avec eux.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, l'article en face d'elle se mit à bruler. Rien d'autre que les feuilles du journal ne se consumaient sur la table. Levant son regard sur le reste de la salle, Minerva put remarquer que c'était la même chose pour tout les journaux brulaient de la même façon.

« Severus… Ce n'est pas convenable. » Murmura-t-elle en fixant la seule et unique larme qui tombait le long de la joue de son ancien élève.

Draco avait fini par sortir de la Grande Salle aux pas de course, ne supportant plus les regards et les chuchotements des gens autour de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Personne ne voulait comprendre. On les connaissait comme la famille de sang-purs, sans cœur et imbu d'eux même. Jamais personne n'avait cherché plus loin et aujourd'hui, cela le rendait complètement fou. Il aurait voulu frapper quelqu'un, faire extérioriser toute cette colère qui grandissait en lui. Car maintenant il était seul. Mais il ne pleurait pas, il voulait être le fils digne de ses parents, à la hauteur de leur attente, un Malfoy. Et il en serait un.

Severus traversa le couloir le plus sereinement possible. Il fallait qu'il trouve Draco maintenant, il en avait besoin. Il le vit dehors, près du lac, à faire les cents pas.

Malfoy sentit la présence de son professeur derrière lui et une rage sourde s'empara de lui.

« Je ne veux pas vous voir ! Je ne veux vraiment pas vous voir ! Vous êtes la dernière personne que je souhaite voir ! » Cria-t-il faisant reculer d'un grand pas Severus.

« Je suis là pour… »

« J'en ai rien à faire ! Vous et votre serment inviolable vous pouvez aller vous faire voir, nous n'avons aucun lien ! Aucun ! Alors gardez pour les autres ce spectacle s'il vous plaît ! Nous ne nous sommes jamais adressé la parole à l'exception de quelques banalités et ce ne doit pas changer ! Vous ne savez rien de ce que je ressens ! Personne n'en sait rien ! Alors partez ! » Finit-il par hurler.

Rogue encaissa ses phrases comme une gifle en pleine figure. Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre à cela, Draco ne savait rien, rien du tout sur la vraie histoire. Et il était temps qu'il le tienne au courant, il avait la promesse à Narcissa.

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Je n'ai pas seulement perdu une connaissance ou un camarade comme tu peux le croire, ou comme tout le monde le pense ! Je viens de perdre la seule personne qu'il me restait et qui me rattachait à ma vraie famille ! Ne parles pas sans savoir Draco, tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Le visage de son parrain était rouge et ses yeux étaient remplis de rage. Draco voulait répliquer mais il sentait l'aura dévastée de son professeur envahir l'air autour de lui et lui bouffer son oxygène.

« Je ne me serais jamais démené pour une quelconque personne de cette manière ! Lucius était mon frère ! » Finit par avouer Severus avant de tomber à genoux par terre comme s'il s'écroulait sous un poids.

Le silence accueillit cette révélation. Aucun élève n'était dehors, seul le vent faisait du bruit jusqu'à présent mais maintenant, même la nature semblait s'arrêter de vivre. Draco tomba à genoux à quelques mètres de lui.

« Ma mère était déjà mariée à Tobias quand elle a rencontré ton grand père. Je ne sais pas le fond de l'histoire et je crois que personne ne la connait. C'est mon père qui me la dit un jour… Pour justifier son manque d'attention. »

Severus détourna le regard. Il n'aimait pas Draco le regardait comme cela, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Mais son histoire était vraie, le grand père de Draco avait eu une aventure d'une nuit avec sa mère et c'est à ce moment qu'il avait été conçu. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit, sa mère s'était contentée de se détruire petit à petit comme s'il n'était pas là et Tobias l'avait détesté si se n'est pas haï et maudit pour avoir osé être le fruit de l'adultère de sa femme. Cette histoire lui avait fait vivre sa pire enfance et il s'était mis à grandir dans la haine et la désillusion. Jusqu'au jour où Tobias lui avait craché la vérité à la figure, comme pour justifier son comportement, avant de le mettre à la porte.

Draco écouta Severus lui conter les grandes lignes de sa jeunesse en silence. Plus il continuait, plus le sentiment de soulagement qu'il ressentait s'intensifiait. Il se mit à penser qu'il n'était peu être pas seul finalement, que de cette grande famille il restait tout de même quelqu'un d'autre à part lui.

Severus se leva puis épousseta sa longue robe de sorcier avant d'observer Draco d'un œil critique. Il espérait que le jeune homme est assez confiance en lui pour le croire car il n'aurait pas la force de surmonter ce deuil seul. Et il se sentait minable, crier un secret si important au bout milieu du parc scolaire n'était une de ses meilleures idées, mais la pression avait eu raison de lui.

« Je veux voir ton certificat de naissance. Et aussi qu'on fasse un test ADN. » Finit par exiger le blond après avoir reprit le contrôle de lui-même

Severus arqua un sourcil.

« Non. » se contenta-t-il de répondre en tournant les talons, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Draco prit un air indigné avant de suivre son nouvel oncle.

« C'est bon, je vous crois. Un Malfoy ne se plie pas aux exigences des autres. Tu fais bien partie de la famille… Maintenant si tu le permets cher oncle, je voudrais pouvoir faire une partie de mon deuil sur _Ain't no sunshine_ de Bill Withers… » Fit-il remarquer d'un air dégagé.

Les deux Serpentard reprirent leurs traits droits et déterminés de manière à ce que personne ne puisse voir qu'ils venaient à peine de se remettre d'une crise familiale.

Harry manqua de s'endormir pour la cinquième fois devant sa boule de cristal. Même si cette fois Trelawney ne lui avait pas prédit un triste avenir, qu'elle n'avait pas fait pleurer Neville ou qu'elle n'avait pas remballé Hermione, son cours restait barbant à souhait. La vielle professeure s'approcha de sa table et il crut, pendant un instant, qu'elle venait le voir lui. Mais cette fois, elle se tourna son regard globuleux vers Ron, paresseusement avachi sur la table.

« Monsieur Weasley, que voyez vous dans cette boule de cristal ? Je vois votre aura magique qui s'étire vers les instruments et qui virevolte dans la pièce ! Votre âme est torturée alors que voyez-vous ?! » Interrogea-t-elle de façon théâtrale.

Ron se redressa rapidement, remarquant que l'attention de la classe était tournée vers lui. Les Gryffondors se moquaient discrètement de lui en refaisant la professeure et ses lunettes alors que les Serpentards restaient silencieux, soit ennuyés par le cours ou littéralement endormis. Le roux avança sa tête vers la petite boule de cristal et fit de son mieux pour se concentrer et faire abstraction du rire d'Harry, assis à coté de lui.

« Eh bien… Je vois… des ombres… » Commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Il lança un regard à la professeure qui semblait fascinée par ce qu'il disait. « Elles jouent autour d'un arbre… »

Trelawney se redressa d'un coup et poussa un cri qui réveilla tout le monde.

Draco choisit ce moment pour se glisser dans la salle de cours le plus discrètement possible, avec une bonne demi-heure de retard.

« Eh bien ! Voilà une image bien descriptive ! Les ombres illustrent les différentes facettes de votre âme et l'arbre… Y'a-t-il un fruit sur votre arbre ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt la boule de cristal.

Ron hocha la tête avec énergie, sans même avoir vérifié.

« La tentation Monsieur Weasley ! La tentation ! Votre esprit est bien plus tourmenté que je ne le pensais ! C'est fantastique ! Vous semblez tiraillé vers plusieurs choix qui vous tiennent à cœur. Mais il faut faire vite… Vous… » Le bruit de chaise de Draco la coupa dans son élan et elle oublia totalement Ron pour diriger ses énormes yeux cachés par le verre épais de ses lunettes vers la table de Blaise et Draco. « Et vous Monsieur Malfoy, que voyez-vous ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« Rien du tout. »

L'enseignante soupira fortement avant de prendre leur boule de cristal et de faire tourner sa main au dessus.

« Elle semble être connectée à vous Monsieur Zabine »

« Zabini… » Corrigea le métis en croisant ses bras.

« Oh veuillez m'excuser. Alors que voyez-vous Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Draco posa son regard le plus ennuyé sur la sphère et un silence accompagna son mouvement. Il ne voyait absolument rien de concluant dans cette boule, pourtant ses yeux étaient plongé dans l'objet. Il planait complètement.

Ron et Harry fixèrent le blond comme le reste de la classe, avec curiosité et malaise. Cela faisait bien une bonne minute que Malfoy ne disait rien et que Trelawney le regardait avec une gourmandise presque malsaine. Elle devait surement être au courant de la malédiction qui hantait le Serpentard à présent et essayait peu être d'en tirer quelque chose. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre boule de cristal et eut quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il y voyait encore les ombres qui tentaient de grimper à l'arbre. D'un geste assuré, il poussa la boule et celle-ci partit s'éclater sur le sol, réveillant les paresseux et sortant de leur état de végétal Trelawney et Malfoy.

« Oh non Monsieur Weasley ! Monsieur Potter ! » Cria l'enseignante en se précipitant vers leur table.

Harry voulut protester qu'il n'y était pour rien mais la sonnerie retentit.

Severus rentra dans sa salle de classe et manqua de perdre la vue tellement la lumière du soleil l'éblouit. Il n'aimait pas ses nouvelles salles de classe, il y avait trop de fenêtres, qui distrayaient les élèves, trop de soleil, qui faisait trop de reflets et trop d'étagères remplies d'objets en tout genre qui attiraient son attention et celle des étudiants. Bref, cette salle de classe n'était pas un environnement sain pour ses nerfs, surtout depuis que ses appartements avaient été déplacés, il n'avait plus le même silence que celui des cachots. Son regard tomba sur une femme, assise au fond de la classe. Il souffla. Rien de bon ne lui arrivait quand il voyait cette femme, sa peau ébène, ses yeux rieurs et sombres sur son visage fin soigneusement encadré par une coupe au carré impeccable. Elle respirait la fourberie et la mesquinerie et il détestait ça.

« Que me vaut ce plaisir Miss O'Brien ? »

« Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie malheureusement. Je suis devenu votre avocate à la mort de Malfoy Senior. »

Rogue détailla la femme avec son œil critique et il ne retint pas une grimace en voyant que l'avocate portait le même style de robe que Bellatrix.

« C'est donc ça le cadeau d'adieu de mon frère… Je suis déçu. » Dit-il en s'installant à son bureau.

« 'Ça' comme vous dites va chercher à vous empêcher la prison d'Askaban pour le restant de vos jours. D'ailleurs, nous avons certains points à éclaircir car votre frère m'a raconté votre histoire et je trouve que vous vous compliquez la vie. » Voyant que Severus ne répondait pas, elle continua : « vous êtes né suite à l'adultère de votre mère. Vous avez grandi dans les bas-fonds de Londres, vous aviez un père moldu et alcoolique qui vous battait, une mère non sorcière et droguée qui vous ignorait. Vous êtes donc un sang mêlé, de un parce que votre corps contient du sang pur de la lignée Malfoy et de deux parce que votre vrai père était un sorcier et votre mère… Une… Une non-sorcière. C'est un terme que j'aime utiliser pour désigner les gens qui n'ont presque jamais usé de leurs pouvoirs, aussi faibles soient-ils. Bien, le Ministère est maintenant au courant que vous avez contribué à la survie du jeune Potter et il cherche un moyen de vous coffrer. Avez-vous tué des gens ? »

« Pas directement. »

« Bien. Voilà qui facilite les choses ! Je sais aussi que vous êtes allé voir le jeune Potter pour lui intimer de ne rien révéler sur ce qu'il savait de vous, la question est donc pourquoi ? »

Severus souffla doucement.

« C'est trop dangereux. »

« La première peine consistait à vous faire recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur ce qui fut évité grâce à l'intervention de l'inconnu révélateur, la second à vous enfermer à vie, évité grâce à l'intervention de Minerva Mac Gonagall, la troisième à vous priver de magie. Montrez-moi votre bras ! »

Le professeur s'exécuta et releva sa manche droite pour laisser entrevoir un large bracelet d'argent qui clignotait et où l'on voyait les engrenages bouger en permanence, faisant de petits bruits.

« Bien. Ce bracelet est appelé Condensateur de magie, il ne sert qu'à vous empêcher de vous servir de votre baguette, un puissant sorcier comme vous n'est en aucun cas gêné par cela, si ce n'est par les pincements que peuvent faire les rouages à certains moments. L'audience qui a eu lieu la semaine dernière et où vous ne m'avez pas convié a donné en conclusion que vous devez maintenant porter un Netraliseur. C'est un collier cette fois. »

Miss O'Brien sortit une longue boite de son sac et l'ouvrit. Le collier ressemblait un peu au bracelet, fait d'argent, on voyait les assemblages circuler en permanence les uns avec des autres pour se croiser autour d'une pierre noir, celle qui absorbait la magie du porteur.

« Ce magnifique bijou va vous prendre toute votre magie et la stocker dans cette petite pierre. Vous ne pourrez plus user de simples sortilèges basiques. » Expliqua l'avocate en l'attachant autour du cou de Severus qui resta immobile et impassible.

« Alors, Monsieur Rogue, nous n'avons plus que quelques jours pour nous décider. Prenez votre courage dans vos mains et dites au monde sorcier que vous l'avez aidé à combattre le Lord dès que votre seule et unique amie, Lily Potter, est morte et que vous avez protégé au péril de votre vie l'enfant qu'était Harry Potter. Sinon, je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour vous, et personne ne le pourra. »

Miss O'Brien sortit de la salle de classe sans un au revoir, laissant seul le professeur. Severus porta sa main à son cou et toucha l'instrument qui lui serrait la gorge. Son poignet était libre mais sa magie était maintenant emprisonnée. Il fallait qu'il fasse un choix, et vite.

A suivre….


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, ça fait chaud au cœur ! (Si je ne corrige pas la myopie d'Harry, c'est parce que je l'aime bien moi mais peu être que dans le futur… Qui sait ?)

Voici le chapitre 7, amusez vous bien !

Sirius ferma le tiroir d'un coup sec avant d'en ouvrir un autre, pour finalement le refermer lui aussi. Il n'aimait décidément pas ses nouveaux appartements, même s'ils étaient très beaux et fonctionnels, rien ne lui plaisait ici, ni les couleurs, ni les formes, rien. Ca en devenait désespérant.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, un sentiment de manque l'avait tiraillé. Il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, qu'il y avait un vide dans sa vie. Il avait pensé que c'était par rapport à la mort de Remus, mais la rencontre avec ses fils lui avait fait changer d'avis. Peu à peu, il avait éclairci la situation.

Sirius n'avait pas eu une vie des plus belles, jeune, sa famille lui avait très vite tourné le dos et il s'était mis à envier James et ses parents en secret, car au fond de lui, la présence d'une figure maternelle et paternelle était importante. Puis, alors qu'il commençait à s'y faire et que le petit Potter grandissait, James et Lily étaient morts par la main de Voldemort et son monde s'était écroulé. Les gens l'avaient accusé et il avait passé douze années enfermé dans cette prison affreuse et cauchemardesque qu'était Askaban. Son filleul avait grandit seul, croulant sous la menace mortelle permanente alors il s'était évadé et avait vécu en fugitif pendant presque deux ans. Deux longues années où il n'avait rien fait d'autre que se cacher des autres et se lamenter. Puis, il y avait eu cette nuit au Ministère. Il s'était battu au coté d'Harry et l'avait confondu avec James. Quelques secondes avant de mourir de la main de sa propre cousine. Pourtant, son existence ne s'était pas terminée ainsi, son âme avait navigué dans les limbes du Voile pendant si longtemps, les minutes s'étaient confondues, comme les heures et même les secondes. Il lui avait semblé d'avoir passé des siècles enfermé dans cette brume alors qu'il y avait passé cinq ans. Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait dû qui passer que deux ans, jusqu'à la mort de Dumbledor, mais son esprit était resté coincé. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Severus.

« Alors ? Ton nouvel appartement te plait ? » Demanda une voix féminine qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

Sirius referma avec force les placards ouverts d'un mouvement de main avant de se retourner vers son amie.

« Je vois que la force du Directeur est en toi. Le sort de liaison est vraiment fantastique… » Continua-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

« Ca a marché ? » interrogea Black sans se soucier de ces commentaires.

« Je pense bien, il avait l'air vraiment tiraillé. Il sait qu'il a besoin de sa magie de sa magie pour travailler et même pour vivre. Mais je pense qu'au fond il a peur. Et il n'a pas tord, personne ne sera là pour l'aider s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, toi-même tu sais. » Elle fit un pause avant de reprendre. « En tout cas, il n'a pas démenti quand je lui ai parlé de sa discussion avec Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour avoir l'info Sirius, mais tu es doué. Ton idée était bonne, s'il ne fait rien, je me chargerai de lui sauver la peau en dévoilant le tout aux médias. »

Sirius fit un sourire à sa copine de fourberie avant de souffler bruyamment.

« Cette endroit ne me plait pas, rien ne m'attire ici. »

« Tu viens de trouver un semblant de paix après la vie désastreuse que tu as vécu, tu reviens d'entre les morts Sirius. Tu as juste besoin de te raccrocher à un truc qui te lie à ton passé. »

« Remus, mon seul vestige du passé est mort. Je n'ai rien qui me rapproche à mon enfance ou à ma vie d'avant. Il faut d'ailleurs que je récupère Teddy. Sa grand-mère est fatiguée… » Fit-il en repartant dans ses pensées.

« Il te reste un vestige du passé, de ton enfance à Poudlard. Et en ce moment, il a grandement besoin qu'on lui rafraichisse les idées. Tu devrais aller le voir. » Dit la femme avec un sourire mystérieux avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Tu me parles pas de Rogue là ?! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

« Sinon, pour fonder ton havre de paix, penses à une mère porteuse. C'est simple et rapide ! » Termina-t-elle avant de fermer la porte mettant fin à leur conversation.

Harry et Ron, assis en retrait regardaient Hermione discuter avec les enfants du futur, ou plutôt se disputer avec sa fille pour savoir laquelle des deux avait raison. Les deux jeunes filles avaient un caractère assez fort lorsqu'elles étaient en contact. Et valait mieux ne pas être à coté.

Alors qu'il rigolait silencieusement en voyant son fils essayait de s'éloigner discrètement, ses yeux furent attirés par les jambes de Ron, qui ne cessaient de sursauter en de petits tremblements nerveux depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ron ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix un brin exaspérée car il savait déjà la réponse.

« Tu as une vie paisible d'un coté, avec une petite famille, un homme aimant, un bel enfant et un bon travail, la chose que tout le monde attend de toi, le chemin que tout le monde veut te voir prendre et qui est le mieux pour toi ou de l'autre coté, une vie de débauche avec une personne que tu ne peux PAS aimer, parce que c'est mal et irréfléchi, qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry hein ? Quel coté tu choisis ? »

« Je ne choisis rien du tout Ron… Ton truc avec la boule de cristal, c'était rien d'important tu comprends ? Et puis qui te dit que ce n'est pas toi qui es perverti par le mauvais coté ? Et pas Hermione ? Si ça se trouve, tu es tombé amoureux de Millicent ou de Blaise au point de laisser ton couple battre des ailes… Le cours de Trelawney t'a complètement retourné le cerveau… »

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'il y a un problème ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait adopté sinon ? » S'écria Weasley.

« L'adoption ne se fait pas quand un couple ne fonctionne pas, c'est logique… »

« Merci ! Donc soit j'ai fini avec Blaise soit elle a fini avec le bulldog ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'un couple hétéro n'a aucune raison d'adopter ! »

« La stérilité est une bonne raison d'adopter… » Fit remarquer Harry avant de rigoler.

« Tu ne me comprends pas… Tu m'as dit que Sirius t'avait dit que le couple Blaise/Millicent allait mal à cause d'Hermione dans le futur ! Ca veut tout dire ! »

Harry souffla bruyamment avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami devenu fou.

« T'es qu'un taré Ron Weasley… Je vais devoir prévenir ta mère ! Ecoutes, on a qu'à poser la question à Gabe. »

Ron rougit violemment à cette proposition et commença déjà à refuser mais le brun avait fait signe à son fils de venir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Gabriel en arrivant à leur auteur.

« Eh bien… Je voulais savoir si Hermione ou Ron avaient un quelconque lien avec le couple Zabini ? » Répondit le Sauveur en esquivant un coup de son meilleur ami.

« Blaise aurait dit à Draco qu'Hermione avait retourné le cerveau de Milli' et que du coup, elle cherchait à divorcer. Mais tu m'as dit qu'en réalité, je veux dire ton toi du futur, que leur mariage n'allait pas du tout et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec tante. Elle n'est que la conseillère de Milli' vu qu'elle s'y connait bien en droit et qu'elles sont amies. Pourquoi ? »

« Ron se…AIE !... Ron se posait la question ! » Fit il en lançant un regard noir au Weasley qui venait de le frapper.

« Je vois. »

Gabe eut un petit sourire mystérieux avant de retourner vers son lit. Il héla ses deux complices, les jumeaux Black et ils se mirent à chuchoter ensembles sous l'œil curieux de Daniel.

« Tout cela nous a apporté une réponse des plus importantes… J'ai raison, ni toi, ni Hermione n'avaient quelque chose à voir avec le futur divorce des Zabini. »

Ron, le regard toujours porté sur le petit groupe affirma d'un signe de tête. Il souhaitait juste faire disparaitre ce sentiment mauvais qui brulait son cœur presque tout les jours maintenant, quitte à tout mettre sur le dos d'Hermione.

« Tu as appris quelque chose sur Draco ? »

« Non… Je pense que ce soir sera mon dernier espionnage. Je ne tiens pas à refaire comme en sixième année et devenir totalement fou et parano à cause de Malfoy. Une fois suffit et puis, il est innocent. » Dit-il tranquillement.

TBC…

Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour !

En espérant que cela vous plaise, donnez moi votre avis !

Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes !

La journée avait mis une éternité à se finir pour Draco. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas vivre le deuil de ses parents comme il le souhaitait mais il fit avec. Son nouvel oncle avait été attentif et avait même accepté d'écouter de la musique bien déprimante avec lui non sans critiquer dès qu'il le pouvait.

Le blond avait fini par se rendre à la bibliothèque après le repas, espérant en apprendre un peu plus sur son pouvoir et sur le mal qui les entoure avec les dernières affaires de son père et il ne put que constater que Lucius dessinait très bien, même si son art était quelque peu morbide et flippant, il y avait un vrai don derrière.

Draco soupira. Lui ne savait pas du tout dessiner ce qui était un problème de plus à rajouter car il ne pouvait tout simplement pas interpréter les dessins de son père. Il essuya une larme rageur avant de reprendre les feuilles et de les regarder attentivement. Les minutes défilèrent et le seuil de patience commença à flancher, non pas à cause de ses recherches mais à cause de la présence de Potter en face de lui qui faisait semblant de travailler.

« Pour mieux comprendre son exercice, il faut lire l'énoncé ! »Dit-il sèchement.

« Tu as tout à fait raison… Le truc c'est que quelque chose me tracasse et je… »

« Oh encore une énigme pour notre Sauveur national… » Coupa Draco avec sarcasme. « Mais c'est que je serai ravi de t'aider ! Dis-moi tout… »

Harry fit un grand sourire mauvais avant de regrouper ses affaires pour s'installer en face de Draco à la même table. Devant le silence outré du blond, Harry en profita pour observer les feuilles à son tour.

« Je ne te soupçonne plus maintenant. Et non ce n'est pas parce que tu as été attaqué mais parce Gabe m'a dit que tu faisais aussi agresser dans le futur. J'en déduis que tu n'es pas la menace Malfoy. Se sont les dessins de ton père ? »

Draco lui lança un regard noir avant d'hocher la tête. Il prit le soin d'écarter la lettre de son père des mains de Potter. Ce papier était les derniers mots de son père et il comptait bien les garder pour lui. Sûr de lui il allait changer de sujet quand une phrase lui revint en tête : _N'oublie pas ta famille Draco, Ton père qui te protège, ta mère qui t'aime et tes enfants (que tu dois déjà avoir rencontré)_. Lucius disait qu'il avait vu ses enfants, mais tous les enfants du futur se trouvaient dans le bureau de la directrice et aucun n'avait la tête d'un Malfoy. Alors qu'il allait poser la question pour être sûr, Harry le coupa dans son élan encore une fois.

« Pourtant tes parents se sont suicidés ? Avaient-ils à ce point peur des représailles avec la justice ? » Demanda le Survivant, conscient de la provocation dont il faisait preuve.

« Mais parents se sont sacrifiés pour que je puisse rester en vie ! Je t'interdis de dire cela d'eux ! Tu ne les connaissais pas à ce que je sache ! » S'énerva t-il.

« Quand même un peu… »

Un silence lourd s'installa sur les deux jeunes hommes qui, mal à l'aise, évitèrent le regard de l'autre. Bizarrement désireux de changer ses idées et de faire partir cette mauvaise ambiance, le blond finit par poser sa question.

« Mon père m'a en quelque sorte dit que j'avais rencontré mes enfants dans la bande qui se trouve dans le bureau de la directrice… On est bien d'accord qu'ils ne sont pas là ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Mais il se proposa à interroger Gabriel et les autres une prochaine fois. La conversation, pleine de silences, de crises de colères, d'insultes et de mésentente continua encore pendant une bonne heure. Les deux hommes parlèrent surtout des dessins de Lucius Malfoy. Il y avait tellement de choses à en tirer, sur le futur ou le présent, mais aussi sur le passé, ils étaient sûrs que ces feuilles étaient une source d'informations incroyables mais n'arrivaient pas à en déduire quelque chose.

« Je pourrai les montrer à Sirius. Vu qu'il dessine il pourra peu être en tirer quelque chose. » Proposa Harry l'air sérieux.

Malgré l'entente cordiale entre les deux jeunes hommes, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à encaisser le faite qu'il était en train de parler avec Malfoy avec une sorte de politesse et de respect. Même s'il devait avouer que depuis que la huitième année avait commencé, ils ne s'étaient pas du tout adressé la parole, du moins jusqu'au moment où les enfants du futur présent étaient arrivés. Mais vu les récents évènements, il se devait de trouver des alliés de partout, même chez les Serpentards, surtout si Draco avait le pouvoir de prédire certaines choses.

La fatigue jouant surement beaucoup avec ses émotions, Potter eut envie de se confier, peu importe si le vert et argent ne l'écoutait pas.

« Lors des attaques je me suis rendu compte que l'on avait tous été inutiles. Même après avoir combattu des mangemorts et Voldemort, on n'a pas réussi à se débarrasser d'une simple plante maléfique. Je me suis senti faible et stupide et je me rends compte que je déteste ça. La faiblesse, cette faiblesse, je ne veux plus la ressentir et je pense que c'est pareil pour les autres, autant les élèves que les professeurs. Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de la menace qui plane au dessus de nos têtes et vite. Cette personne, sans le vouloir, nous donne des armes pour mieux la connaitre et mieux l'éliminer, car en combattant les choses qu'elle invoque, on évolue et on devient plus forts. Le truc c'est qu'elle utilise de la magie noire très ancienne et que personne ne peut nous l'apprendre. Je suis perdu… Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est horrible… »

Draco avait gardé les yeux rivés sur l'illustration qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il y voyait des ombres, baguettes magiques à la main, lancer des _patronus_ et autres sorts dans une grande salle. Cette image lui rappelait l'année où Hermione et Harry avait créé l'armée de Dumbledor pour s'entraîner. Le discourt de son ancien rival lui trainait encore dans la tête alors que celui se lever pour ranger ses affaires et partir se coucher. Alors qu'il commençait à partir, Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer.

« Tu devrais peu être réorganiser vos petites soirées stupides où vous vous grattiez le derrière des oreilles dans le dos de Ombrage… Mais en demandant l'aide des profs cette fois, jouer les grands ne sert à rien. »

Harry partit alors se coucher en se disant que la vie réservait parfois des surprises bien étranges et qu'il devait reconsidérer l'idée du blond.

Minerva crut s'arracher les cheveux sous la pression. Elle s'était levée bien tôt afin de demander son aide à Severus, aux autres et à Sirius étant sûre que son idée allait menait quelque part. C'était simple, la potion _arnobius_ devait les aider à mettre un doigt sur le potentiel coupable si elle était ingérée par tout le monde lors du petit déjeuner. Alors il s'était exécuté, et la potion avait été mis dans le repas de tous, lait chaud, céréales, jus, tout y était passé. Pourtant rien ne s'était passé, les élèves étaient tous parti en cours tranquillement.

Cette révélation brisait toutes les hypothèses qui disaient que le méchant se trouvait entre les murs de Poudlard et cela désespérait la directrice. Alors qu'elle finissait sa tasse de thé, peu distraite par les chuchotements des enfants du futur installés dans l'arrière du bureau, elle vit Sirius et Severus rentrer dans le bureau. Minerva se surprit à espérer que ce ne soit pas pour se plaindre ou se disputer devant elle comme ils le faisaient jeunes. Pourtant, se ne fut pas du tout le cas et la vielle dame ne put que rougir grandement quand elle vit l'ancien évadé enlever son pull devant elle pour dévoiler son torse plutôt très bien formé même suite à sa longue sieste.

« Je bois la potion _arnobius_ et me voila avec ce tatouage sur tout le pectoral. Je vais voir Rogue pour avoir des réponses et celui, après environ deux minutes de recherches, découvre que c'est en rapport avec mon lien avec le monde des morts et la magie noire qui plus est ! Minerva, vous m'avez foutu dans la merde alors je souhaite que vous trouviez une solution au nouveau problème qui se pointe devant nous ! » Expliqua un Sirius bien paniqué et très en colère.

Tout au long de sa tirade, le brun n'avait pas remarqué que les enfants du futur le regardaient avec un fort intérêt, tout comme Severus d'ailleurs mais pas pour les mêmes raisons si on en constatait les légères rougeurs sur ses joues. Minerva se racla la gorge. Elle allait trouver une solution.

La personne se trouvait dans les toilettes du château. La colère s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à sn cœur et la rongeait avec force. Elle voyait ses mains tremblaient sous la pression des nerfs et sentait sa magie crépiter autour d'elle.

« Calmes toi donc mon cher ! Tu vas faire exploser le château tout entier ! » Commença la fille alors que son visage se déformait de colère. « Cet enfoiré ! Ce fils de chien ! Il a osé me trahir ! Moi qui lui faisais confiance il léchait en réalité les bottes de ce fou de directeur ! C'est une humiliation et je me dois, nous nous devons de lui faire payer ! Tous ces chiens doivent payer pour m'avoir tué ! Pour m'avoir arraché à mon but ! » Cria t'elle à bout. Ses lèvres firent un rictus mauvais et elle continua. « Des oreilles m'ont dit que le fils du mangemort avait réussi son coup et que ses enfants avaient vu le jour… Tu m'avais promis que nous… Ma chère ! Quelqu'un arrive ! »

Se taisant de suite, la malfaisante se cacha dans l'ombre pour laisser rentrer dans les toilettes. Celui-ci était quel et très vulnérable. Cela tombait bien, elle avait bien envie de se venger sur quelqu'un. Le futur avait bien lieu, aucun de ses plans n'avaient rien changés, aucun. Harry finissait avec cette chose et elle restait seule, C'était hors de question, ils allaient tous payer. Un plan germa dans sa tête. Severus et l'autre allaient payer pour l'avoir mis de mauvaise humeur. Pointant sa baguette vers Marcus Flint. Déjà le maléfice fit son effet.

Draco regardait son professeur avec ennuie. Il était le nouvel enseignement de défense contre les forces du mal et déjà, Draco ne l'aimait. Il était pourtant beau et séduisant, il était grand, musclé et blond. Il semblait avoir tout pour lui mais l'aura qui l'entourait ne faisait que repousser Draco. Mais non il ne puait pas, il avait seulement quelque chose qui le gênait.

Monsieur Thomson n'avait d'ailleurs pas voulu l'écouter quand il avait dit que Marcus était malade et qu'il n'était donc pas apte à se battre. Maintenant, celui-ci se retrouvait à se battre avec Finnigan avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Draco ne suivait pas vraiment le combat. Son esprit était ailleurs. Loin, très loin du cours de défense même. Essayant de se concentrer, il posa les yeux sur sa feuille de cours et ne put que voir l'horrible dessin qu'il avait fait. Il n'arrivait pas voir grand-chose, les traits fins et larges, les zones sombres et clairs, tout se mélangeaient affreusement mal et avec confusion. Pourtant, le blond sentait que ce dessin n'était pas anodin et qu'il représentait quelque chose d'important. Une chose qui allait se produire dans peu de temps, il le savait. Il tendit alors discrètement la feuille à Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Millicent, assis à coté de lui.

« Tu te lance dans l'art flou Dray ? » demanda ironiquement Théo.

« Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même quand je l'ai fait si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Vous y voyez un truc ? »

Ses amis secouèrent la tête.

« Je pense que tu devrais accepter l'invitation d'Harry. » Commença Pansy. «Si tu veux sauver quelqu'un en dessinant ou prévoir l'avenir correctement, il va falloir que tu prennes des cours de dessin. Car la, ils ne ressemblent vraiment à rien… »

Blaise rigola légèrement avant de se faire réprimander par le professeur. Draco reporta son regard sur le combat après avoir reprit sa feuille. Marcus et eux n'avait jamais étaient amis, ils ne se parlaient que pour les choses importantes concernant leur maison. Pourtant il se devait d'avouer que Flint était pas mal, plutôt craquant même, il était sûr qu'il pouvait plaire à Pansy avec ses beaux cheveux bruns, ses grands yeux clairs et son corps vraiment bien battit.

Une explosion au fond de la classe retentit. Draco crut que c'était l'un des sorts qui avait été dévié mais il sentit son souffle se couper en voyant le corps de Finnigan couché au sol et mal au point. Ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent d'un coup. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Encore. Marcus se tenait droit. Un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Tout de suite le blond sut que se n'était pas lui.

« Monsieur il est possédé ! Il faut l'aider ! » Cria t'il mais le prof ne réagit pas.

« Mais non ! Il a compris qu'il allait avoir une sale note s'il ne se reprenait pas en main tout de suite… Continuez le combat ! »

Seamus se releva doucement et dû directement faire preuve de force pour se protéger des coups et sorts que Flint lui lançait avec acharnement. Il n'arrêtait pas.

Tout les éléves étaient debout, regardant le combat avec peur et angoisse. Marcus n'était pas du genre à agir de la sorte, il ne s'acharnerait pas sur un autre d'un coup, risquant de lui très mal. Même Harry le savait et trouvait cela très louche. Finnigan fut une fois de plus envoyé contre le mur et tomba, cette fois, inconscient. Certains élèves posèrent un cri et d'autres se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'aider. Dans la confusion personne ne vit le brun se retourner vers Drac avec un sourire meurtrier.

« Bats-toi ! Tu dois payer pour ce que tu as fait ! »

Directement, le brun se mit à jouer avec sa baguette pour lancer des sorts que personne ne connaissait. De vieux sortilèges comme celui de la plante ou de la pluie. Draco le savait, il sentait la magie qui émanait du corps de l'autre Serpentard. Elle était puissante et destructrice, elle risquait de le tuer lui ou les autres. Même Marcus risquait d'y laisser la peau.

Alors le blond n'esquiva plus les coups qu'il recevait mais maintenant il ripostait. Il fallait qu'il atteigne son adversaire pour le désarmer et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il ne remarqua qu'à la fin du combat, quand le corps meurtri de Marcus tomba au sol, surement dû à la magie maléfique qui le quittait, qu'Harry et ses amis l'avaient aidé.

« Partez dans vos chambre immédiatement ! Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte sauf si un professeur vous appelle. Les cours sont annulés ! » Fit la voix de Mac Gonagall.

Fatigué et épuisé, Draco se promit d'aller voir son oncle pour lui parler.

A suivre…

Reviews ?


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir,

Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à continuer ! J'aimerai bien savoir sur qui vous misez quand je parle de la fameuse méchante personne … Neville ou Lavande ? J'aime bien héhé

Sinon, Bonne lecture !

 _« Soufflant doucement la vapeur chaude qui sortait de sa bouche, Harry sourit. Il se trouvait sur le balcon de sa maison et regardait son terrain avec joie. Harry se sentait bien ici. Il aimait bien l'odeur de maison dans laquelle il vivait avec sa belle famille. La guerre et la longue séparation les avaient tous bien rapprochés, un peu trop même. A tel point qu'ils avaient acheté un immense manoir et qu'ils y vivaient tous. Les enfants allaient à Poudlard et ne se séparaient pas et en rentrant chez eux, ils étaient toujours ensembles. Bien sûr ils avaient quand même des maisons ou des appartements séparés pour avoir un peu de solitude mais en général ils passaient tous le plus clair de leur temps ensembles. La bande était grande, les Zabini, Ron, Hermione, Pansy et Draco. Même Sirius et Severus ne vivaient pas loin. Et tous les enfants grandissaient ensembles. Harry adorait cela. Il en avait toujours rêvé. »_

 _LE décor changea et Harry se retrouva dans le couloir de sa maison, en pleine dispute avec Hermione. « Il regardait Hermione avec un regard sombre. Il était dévasté. Que devait-il faire ? « Pourquoi est ce que tu fais cela ? » « Je ne le voulais pas Harry ! C'est arrivé comme ça ! Tu peux comprendre ce que je vis… Je me sens si mal pour Ron mais je l'aime ! Je ne peux pas les quitter… Je les aime Harry ! Comprends-moi ! » »_

 _Harry, bien que troublait se retrouva encore ailleurs et envahis de nouveaux sentiments et émotions. « Le repas avait commençait depuis longtemps. Noël se passait souvent de cette façon. Tous ensembles autour d'une immense table à parler et à rire de tout et de rien. Il aimait cela. Passer les fêtes de fin d'année ainsi était vraiment plaisant. Son regard se posa sur Sirius et Severus qui discutaient dans le salon à coté du feu. Harry fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Il savait que son parrain devait partir dans pas longtemps pour une expédition dans un pays en guerre et il savait aussi que Severus n'aimait pas cela. Certes c'était lui qui lui avait proposé de devenir journaliste ou reporter pour crier au monde la vérité mais il n'avait pas prévu que son compagnon se mette tout les jours en danger pour cela. Harry aussi avait peur mais en les voyant s'embrasser, son cœur se calma. »_

 _Cette fois c'est le deséspoir qui emplissait Harry. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'un peu plus tôt, mais seulement avec son parrain qui le regardait tristement. « Le siège en face de lui était vite et il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Personne ne semblait le remarquer pourtant. Il devenait fou. « Je te jure parrain ! Tu lui as donné des cours de dessin ! Vous étiez amis et c'est le neveu de Severus ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas le connaitre !? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans cette maison ! » « Alors si ce Draco a aussi disparu et que personne ne s'en souvient… C'est qu'il lui est arrivé la même chose qu'à Severus ! Plus personne ne se souvient d'eux ! Ils ont totalement ! »_

 _« Dès que je pourrai, je les lui chanterai, je les lui réciterai comme un vers infini, un venin apportant les tourments de sa vie, une déclaration de malheur. Je me lèverai la nuit pour les lui murmurer, troubler son sommeil et ramener ses cauchemars. Et même quand il sera loin, Sirius, quand il sera loin, je les lancerai vers le ciel pour que les ténèbres les lui apportent. Parce que, avec ses trois mots, il ne sera plus rien. « Je te maudis » Il me l'a dit ! Il le voulait ! D'abord les rats et maintenant cela ! Il faut que l'on arrête cela Harry. Je veux le retrouver… Ils doivent être là pour leurs enfants ! Ils ne peuvent pas disparaitre ainsi ! »_ [1]

 _« JE TE MAUDIS »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire le rêve le plus étrange au monde. Tout lui avait semblé si réel pourtant. Il se retourna et vit que le soleil était déjà levé et que le lit d'à coté était vide. Ron aussi était levé. Cela voulait dire que c'était l'heure d'aller manger pour ensuite aller en cours. Soupirant, le Survivant se leva enfin. Son rêve l'avait tellement chamboulé qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il voyait encore la souffrance de son parrain, la joie qu'il avait ressentit quelques minutes plus tôt face à cette idylle. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un.

« Dès que je pourrai, je les lui chanterai, je les lui réciterai comme un vers infini, un venin apportant les tourments de sa vie, une déclaration de malheur. Je me lèverai la nuit pour les lui murmurer, troubler son sommeil et ramener ses cauchemars. Et même quand il sera loin, Sirius, quand il sera loin, je les lancerai vers le ciel pour que les ténèbres les lui apportent. Parce que, avec ses trois mots, il ne sera plus rien. « Je te maudis »» Cette chanson était si étrange et malfaisante qu'elle lui donnait des frissons. Qui pouvait bien haïr une personne au point de vouloir lui faire ça ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua qu'une fois que le coude d'Hermione lui atterri dans les côtes qu'il était en cours de potion. Il était entre Ron, qui était à sa droite, et Hermione qui était à coté de Ginny. Les Serpentards se trouvaient sur les tables près des fenêtres et semblaient plutôt contents de ne pas avoir à se mélanger. Ron se pencha vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Harry décida de tout lui raconter, sauf le moment ou il avait engueulé Hermione pour une chose qui semblait être grave. Il avait sa petite idée sur la cause mais il ne voulait pas la dire à Ron. Cela pouvait peu être changer le futur et il ne voulait pas cela.

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve la nuit dernière moi aussi. Mais je ne l'avais pas pris au sérieux vu ce qui s'y passait… On vivait tous ensembles aussi, c'était étrange mais j'étais très heureux de cela. On a passé Pâques tous ensembles et je m'occupais des enfants de Zabini… Ils étaient encore tout bébé et très mignons… Adorables même. Après tu m'as parlé de demande en mariage ! Tu avais l'air de galérer aussi, c'était extrêmement marrant… » Lui raconta Ron en rigolant discrètement.

Il se tut et détourna le regard. Car Harry lui avait posé la question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre.

« C'est quoi son nom ? Je veux dire… Mon fils m'a parlé d'une belle blonde mais il ne voulait pas me dire son prénom… C'est pas que je ne souhaite pas finir marié à Luna mais… Disons que… »

« C'était pas elle ! Relax » Coupa Ron en se pliant de rire devant le regard soulagé de son meilleur ami. Ils aimaient tout deux beaucoup Lovegood mais de la à finir marié à elle, il y avait des limites.

Ils rirent tout les deux avant de reporter leur attention vers Rogue qui semblait de plus en plus s'énerver. En même temps Hermione, pour la première fois, et Ginny étaient plongées dans une grande conversation sur l'état de Marcus qui était toujours à l'infirmerie.

« Si je vous gène faites le donc savoir Miss Granger ! Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas Miss Weasley je me ferai un plaisir de vous mettre dehors ! Ou alors c'est juste que mon cours n'est pas à la hauteur de votre niveau supérieur ?! » Finit par craquer Severus.

Hermione baissa la tête se rendant compte de sa bêtise alors que Ginny releva la tête pour défier le professeur du regard. Un silence tomba dans pièce bien trop éclairée au même temps que le regard de l'homme devint plus sombre. Ron se ratatina sur lui-même et les Serpentards détournèrent le regard. Harry se souvint que l'unique fois où il avait vu les pupilles du brun de cette façon avait été la fois où il avait regardé ses souvenirs en cachette. Il savait que Severus était très en colère.

« Je disais juste à Hermione que lorsque l'obscurité entre dans une pièce il faut savoir se couvrir le cou correctement. Les rats savent grimper aux murs très rapidement pour ensuite tomber sur notre épaule et nous attaquer directement au niveau du cou, sur la zone vitale… Il n'y alors plus de moyens de se protéger… Après tout, le noir est la plus grande peur de l'Homme. Il entend… Il ne voit pas… Il imagine… Il a peur… » Dit doucement la rousse, sans lâcher le regard de l'enseignant.

Severus eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Un frisson de pur désespoir lui courra dans le dos. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de cela. De cette sombre période. De ces nombreuses et horribles périodes… Sentant un malaise venir, il décida de prendre une grande respiration pour se calmer.

« Qui vous a appris cela ? » Dit-il de la voix la plus neutre possible.

« Mon père. »

« Votre père est un fou furieux. Sortez de mon cours Miss Weasley. Sortez ! » Ses nerfs lâchaient.

Ginny se leva doucement et partit de la salle avec ses affaires. Quelques minutes après, Severus mit fin à son cours plus tôt que prévu et disparu.

Draco avait laissé ses amis pour trouver son oncle. Celui-ci était dans ses appartements, assis sur un fauteuil en train de boire du thé doucement. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de sa réaction car ils savaient tout deux que ce dont avait parlé Ginny faisait peu être une révérence indirecte et non voulue des punitions qu'avait reçu Severus de la part de Voldemort. Et il ne voulait pas en parler. Alors Draco avait pris une feuille et avait gribouillé, car le verbe dessiner était un peu trop fort pour les choses que faisait le blond sur une feuille blanche. Pourtant, avec son crayon gris, il arriva tout de même à laisser son esprit vagabonder et faire à sa guise. Les traits s'unissaient doucement et bientôt on put voir un paysage. Tout de même flou mais un paysage quand même. Alors se perdant de plus en plus, Draco dessina encore et encore faisant courir la mine du crayon du crayon sur le papier jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne se casse sous la brutalité de ses mouvements. Le blond revint à lui.

« Severus ! Severus ! Mon oncle ! Il faut que nous donnions cela à Black ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais il faut que je lui parle ! Seul lui pourra décrypter ce dessin ! »

Il se leva à la hâte et prit son oncle par le bras. Il fallait qu'il trouve Sirius, son esprit lui hurlait de le faire. Son âme lui brulait le corps pour qu'il le trouve de toutes ses forces comme si Sirius Black était le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à son supplice.

Draco força son oncle à faire le tour de l'école pour pouvoir trouver Sirius. Ils finirent par le trouver, assis dans la cantine à faire la conversation aux elfes de maison qui préparaient le repas avec rapidité.

« Je… Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour ce dessin. Je ne sais trop pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment que seul vous puissiez m'aider… »

Draco tendit la feuille au brun qui avait la bouche pleine de nourriture. Severus tiqua.

« Tu n'as jamais dessiné de ta vie toi… » Se moqua Black en tournant le dessin dans plusieurs sens.

Seulement un silence lui répondit mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Attaquer les Malfoy par leur défauts et ils déguerpiront. En réfléchissant un peu, il finit par trouver une interprétation à l'image qui se trouvait en face de lui. Draco n'était pas très doué et il semblait que la pulsion qui l'avait pris l'avait forcé à gribouiller sa feuille pour la rendre illisible. Pourtant, il arriva à reconnaitre un air familier à la Forêt interdite et particulièrement le coté est, peu fréquenté par les élèves curieux et parfait pour faire quelques croquis au printemps.

« Tu as du cherché à dessiné l'entrée est de la forêt interdite non ? Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me le demandes vu que tu es celui qui l'a dessiné… »

Severus lui prit et le contempla avant d'acquiescer.

« On devrait peu être y aller ? » Demanda t-il alors que Draco gardait les yeux dans les vagues.

Il secoua la tête en reprenant son croquis. Encore une fois, son esprit lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment de le faire. Il voulait attendre. Draco remercia Sirius avant de partir manger.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Après avoir été tous viré du cours de Rogue, ils étaient partis en cours de métamorphose ou il avait réussi à piquer un somme. Et encore un de ces rêves étranges avait hanté son sommeil. Il n'avait pas duré longtemps, au début, il réconfortait un petit garçon extrêmement mignon mais malin qui s'était fait mal au genou en tombant. Puis, il se souvient être monté dans sa chambre pour se changer, il avait quelque chose prévu. Et c'est là que tout c'était troublé. Il s'était retrouvé une bonne heure plus tard, dans sa chambre et empli d'une émotion dévastatrice. Il avait semblé excité et rempli de désir. Il avait les yeux et avait vu un corps de dos. Grand, fin et diaboliquement sexy. Il n'avait pas vu le visage de la personne mais vu l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé à ce moment là, il se doutait que cela devait être Elle. La personne avait de beaux cheveux blonds qui lui frôlaient les épaules, coupés parfaitement droits et lisses.

« Eh mec t'es tout rouge ! » Se moqua Seamus alors qu'il se régalait avec une cuisse de poulet.

Harry déglutit avant de se remettre à manger. Il ne voulait pas repenser à ce rêve et encore moins imaginer ce qui avait failli se passer avant que Mc Gonagall ne le réveille brutalement. Il se tourna vers Ron qui paraissait soucieux.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ouai… C'est juste ce rêve qui me perturbe un peu… » Commença Ron avant de changer de sujet. « Tu n'as pas vu Hermione ? Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne la pas vu non ? »

« J'en sais rien, je suis resté avec toi tout le long… Elle n'était pas avec Luna en cours ? »

Ron haussa les épaules en parcourant la grande salle du regard. Seamus, Dean et Neville firent non de la tête aussi.

« Elle doit faire je-ne-sais-pas-quoi avec Luna… Faut pas s'inquiéter. »

Un silence tomba sur la table des Griffondors qui malgré tout s'inquiétaient. Depuis la rentrée, des choses bizarres se passaient, et si un élève manquait, il pouvait très bien être en danger ou, dans le pire des cas, être celui qui mettait les autres en danger. Un climat d'angoisse permanente flottait parmi les élèves de Poudlard.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand bruit et Sirius entra dans la salle, vite suivi de Severus qui affichait la même mine que lui. Vexé et en colère. Severus se dirigea directement vers la table des professeurs sans un seul regard pour les élèves alors que Black prit place à la table des rouge et or.

« Que se passe-t-il parrain ? » Demanda Harry pour tout le monde.

« Une simple histoire de dessin… Faudrait que tu partes voir Malfoy le plus vite possible, il a eu un tu-sais-quoi… »Termina le brun plus doucement pour que seul Harry et Ron entendent. »Miss-je-sais-tout n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Sirius, qui piochait dans un bol de fruits secs s'arrêta pour regarder les amis de son filleul. Ils échangèrent tous un regard d'appréhension. En temps normal ils ne se seraient pas inquiétés mais la dernière fois qu'Hermione avait disparu pendant ce même lapse de temps, elle se faisait attaquer par un géant. Ron frissonna.

Harry se releva avec la ferme intension d'aller voir Draco. Peu être que lui aurait les réponses à leurs questions. Il traversa la salle la tête droite pour aller à la table des Serpentards. En y réfléchissant, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Après tout, pourquoi l'aurait il fait avant ? Il n'avait pas d'ami cette table, et il n'en avait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Sa relation avec Draco avait certes évoluée mais on ne pouvait toujours pas qualifier cela d'amitié quelconque. C'était une simple relation platonique. Un accord ?

« MAlfoy ? Il faut qu'on parle… Je… »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car déjà, Draco repoussa la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule pour se lever. Le Survivant se recula d'un pas, sur la défensive.

« Il faut qu'on y ailles… Il le faut… »Déjà, sans laisser le temps à Harry de comprendre, Draco se mit à courir vers la sortie. « Maintenant Potter ! »

Les deux élèves se mirent à courir vers la grande cour de l'école. Harry ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait mais il ressentait très bien la panique du blond qui courrait devant lui. Ils arrivèrent devant la forêt interdite et un sourire ironique ne put s'empêcher de traverser les lèvres d'Harry.

« NE me dis pas que tu veux y retourner… J'étais sûr que ta première expérience t'avait suffit. »Rigola t-il.

Draco ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre. Il y avait tant de voix dans sa tête qui parlaient en même temps. Certaines lui disaient de partir, d'autre qu'il ne fallait rien faire. On le mettait en garde on voulait qu'il le fasse mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et il commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

« C'est le moment ou jamais de me montrer tes talents de Sauveurs Potter ! »S'énerva t-il alors.

« Je… Je peux voir le dessin au moins ? »

Draco se retourna d'un coup et ils se regardèrent méchamment. Ils avaient tout les deux peur mais au lieu de s'aider, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour paraitre le plus détaché possible. C'était d'un pathétique.

Harry regarda le dessin avec attention. On n'y voyait malheureusement pas grand-chose à cause de ces sortes de griffures qu'avait faites Draco sur le dessin. On n'y voyait quand même le paysage où ils se trouvaient. Ils observèrent avec plus d'attention.

« Putain les gars ne partez plus jamais comme ça § » Cria la voix de Ron alors qu'il arrivait avec Blaise et Théodore.

« On vous a cherché partout… Les profs ne semblent pas d'accord avec cette escapade improvisée. »Rajouta Théo en se plaçant à coté de son meilleur ami blond.

Les cinq garçons regardèrent alors autour d'eux à la recherche de quelque chose de différent. A vrai dire, ils ne savaient pas quoi chercher et cela rendait la quête bien plus compliquée que prévu.

« Creuser… »Murmura Draco en regardant le sol.

Harry releva la tête comme frapper d'un éclair de lumière.

« Les griffures sur ton dessin ! Putain Draco ! C'est ça t'as trouvé ! » Harry prit le dessin et observa le paysage quelques secondes. « C'est là » Dit il en désignant la bosse qui se trouvait sous l'arbre. « Il faut que nous creusions ici ! »

Les cinqs garçons se mirent alors à invoquer des pelles pour creuser le plus rapidement possible. La terre s'éparpillait de plus en plus et le trou s'élargissait aussi. D'un coup, Blaise tapa sur une chose dure. Une mauvaise aura s'empara d'eux.

« Merde… » Marmonna Ron.

Ils mirent tous la main à la pate pour découvrir ce qui se cacher sous terre.

« Les gars… C'est un putain de cercueil ! »Remarqua Théo en se redressant.

« Merde… Merde… Hermione !? »

A suivre….

Un commentaire ?


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir à tous **,**

 **Je suis désolée mais il m'est impossible de donner un horaire de publication précise même si j'essaye de publier toute les semaines. Par rapport à cette histoire, je n'ai que deux chapitres d'avance en ce moment mais je commence à écrire le prochain dès maintenant. La mise à jour des chapitres peut être changée à cause de cela et j'en suis désolée !**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela m'intéresse !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10.

Draco se frotta les yeux avec insistance. Hermione n'était pas son amie, loin de là –depuis le coup de poing en troisième année il avait perdu toute possibilité d'empathie pour elle- mais savoir qu'elle avait été enterrée vivante et qu'elle avait failli mourir ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ainsi, lui et ses amis avaient passé l'après midi à l'infirmerie avec Ron, Harry et les autres Gryffondors pour attendre que la Miss-je-sais-tout se réveille.

Draco n'était pas sûre d'avoir vécu quelque chose de plus intense que le sauvetage de Granger dans toute sa vie. Il ne parlait de ses années à devoir supporter Voldemort dans son propre manoir ou lorsqu'il avait du pointer sa baguette sur Dumbledor, il parlait de ce sentiment bon et agréable de sauver quelqu'un et de lui venir en aide. Un sentiment qu'il était sûr qu'Harry connaissait par cœur.

« Notre nouvel ennemi a bien de l'imagination, enterrer quelqu'un vivant quand même. Et il veut se faire remarquer. Il n'attaque pas juste pour le plaisir… »Commença Blaise les yeux fermés. « Il attaque par vengeance. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Les réflexions de son meilleur ami tenait la route, mais il ne comprenait pas se qu'avait bien pu faire Hermione pour se faire enterrer vivante. C'était si… Impensable !

« Hey les gars… Elle s'est réveillée. Si vous êtes là pour ça bien sûr ? » Fit Ron en tirant le rideau qui les cachait jusque là.

Draco fut tenter de partir, après tout, il n'était pas amis, mais il voulait voir. Il le devait.

En entrant dans la 'chambre' son regard remarqua directement la mine un peu plus éveillée et reposée d'Hermione. Il en fut soulagé.

« De quoi te souviens tu Mione ? » Demanda Ron en s'installant près d'elle.

« J'étais avec Luna à la bibliothèque. Elle voulait me montrer une de ses découvertes étranges sur les animaux qui vivent soi-disant cachés là bas… Je me souviens qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle m'a quittée pour ça, je suis restée moi. Et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens… »

Draco l'observa attentivement. Cette fille, il ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle. L'entendre parler le mettait en colère d'habitude, et il se demandait comment Harry et les autres faisaient pour la supporter mais là, en voyant le trio d'or se tenir la main, les yeux plein de tristesse et de soulagement lui faisait revoir son jugement. Ces trois personnes ne sont pas les mêmes, ils n'ont rien en commun si se n'est la maison ou ils habitent pourtant, ils sont liés par quelque chose fort. Une chose que Draco ne pourrait nommer.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. C'était Seamus Finnigan qui venait de les rejoindre.

« En tout cas, On te doit une fière chandelle Malfoy ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais sans toi, on l'aurait peu être perdu notre Hermi d'amour ! » Fit il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Draco ne répondit pas, il se contenta de faire une sorte de sourire, qui ressembler plus à une grimace à vrai dire, avant de se congédier avec ses amis. Il en avait assez vu.

« Les gars… Je ne veux pas paraitre chiant ou quoi que ce soit mais après ça, je pense que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une des soirées dont Pansy et Millicent ont le secret ! » Soupira Théo en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Blaise rigola.

« Va d'abord te doucher. On verra ensuite… »

Severus posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour essayer de calmer les battements fous de son cœur. Il commençait en avoir de tous ses problèmes, il n'arrivait pas en s'en sortir et ils devenaient de plus en plus pesants.

Les phrases de la Weasley femelle lui revenaient en tête et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait mal réagit, il avait perdu son sang froid. Devant tout ses élèves en plus. Et le reste de la journée ne s'était amélioré, entre Sirius qui le tanné pour qu'il dise la vérité, son collier bien trop voyant et le sauvetage bien insolite de Granger ? Il ne savait vraiment où donner de la tête.

Le professeur ouvrit les portes de son appartement, bien déterminé à aller dormir. Tout son corps le lui hurlait. Il se dévêtit donc rapidement pour se retrouver avec un pantalon de soie noire et la chemise de nuit qui va avec, un petit air satisfait sur le visage. Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Peu consciencieux de savoir pourquoi, il se glissa dans ses draps. Une chose dure et chaude lui bloqua le passage et il faillit hurler de peur. Sa main chercha instinctivement l'interrupteur.

L'intrus dormait toujours, comme si la quasi crise cardiaque de Severus n'avait même pas atteint ses oreilles. Une sombre colère s'empara d'ailleurs de ce dernier. Mais que faisait Sirius Black dans son lit ?

Severus s'autorisa à respirer correctement en sentant son cœur se calmer doucement. Pour une surprise s'était une surprise. L'autre brun était couché sur ses draps encore habillé de sa robe de sorcier bleu nuit. Severus put voir la fatigue sur son visage. Un épuisement digne du sien d'ailleurs, et c'est ce qui le retint de le réveiller avec toute la cruauté du monde. Il ressentait comme une sorte de sympathie pour l'autre homme car il se sentait bien moins seul à vivre des insomnies maintenant.

Soupirant, il prit une couette se trouvant dans un de ses placards et se coucha à coté de son ancien ennemi, le plus loin possible de lui bien sûr. Il n'allait pas lui laisser son lit si moelleux rien que pour lui quand même, ils le partageaient mais dans le respect de l'espace vital de Severus. Rien de plus.

La soirée avait commençait depuis une bonne demi heure et Draco se sentait bien mieux maintenant. Il s'était plu à se faire un petit soin pendant que les autres étaient déjà en train de se saouler. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de s'observer durant un long moment dans le miroir, et il avait pensé qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Ses traits restaient fins et gracieux, tout comme son corps, malgré l'entrainement qu'il suivait pour le sport et la nourriture qu'il mangeait en cachette. Ses cheveux tombaient derrière ses oreilles et il en était fier. Il finit par enfiler un costume sombre avant de descendre pour rejoindre ses amis en bas. La fête battait son plein. Pansy et Millicent s'étaient débrouillés pour faire venir les élèves les plus cool des quatre maisons, ainsi il ne fut pas surpris de voir Potter et Flint parlaient dans un coin, ce dernier devait certainement raconter ce qu'il lui est arrivé avant le cours de défense contre les force du mal.

« Ca y est ! Te voilà enfin ! Je commençais à m'impatienter Draco, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas… Tu sais, cette soirée est pour toi. » Lui murmura Pansy avec un sourire charmeur.

« Laisse-le dont Pansy ! » Intervint Blaise, un verre à la main, « Viens Dray, j'ai un bon truc pour toi ! »

Le blond suivit alors son meilleur ami à travers la foule pour rejoindre les tables qui faisaient office de bar. Il lui servi un petit verre que Draco but directement.

« Potter m'a demandé où tu étais ? » Commença Blaise en inspectant ses dents dans le miroir d'en face.

« Qu'est ce que tu as répondit comme connerie ? »

« Que tu te préparé ne t'inquiètes pas… J'ai été sage ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Va le voir avant qu'il ne s'en aille, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de rester… »

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête avant de braver la foule pour rejoindre Potter. Celui-ci était très en beauté, malgré son air résigné qui se peignait sur son visage. Il portait aussi un costume sombre, d'un vert presque émeraude qui jouait avec ses yeux. Ses cheveux, courts sur les cotés, étaient plaqués en arrière, lui donnant un coté princier très appréciable. Il dégageait assurance et détermination sans même le vouloir, et ceci agaçait fortement Draco.

« Que fais tu ici Potter ? »

« Mon parrain m'a demandé de te prêter quelque un de ses dessins, il ne les a pas choisi avec soin par contre mais ils sont très beaux… Il pense que cela peut t'aider à voir comment il produit certains… Euh je ne me rappelle plus de l'expression exacte… »

Draco ricana. Lui non plus ne la connaissait pas. Il prit tout de même les dessins.

« Merci Potter. »

Harry pencha la tête en avant, comme pour capturer le regard du blond, qui resta fixé sur les esquisses.

« Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom tout à l'heure, et je me disais… Enfin… » Il hésita.

« J'y crois pas ! » S'écria Draco sans prêter attention au Sauveur en face de lui.

Harry en fut quelque peu vexer mais la curiosité le prit et il s'avança pour voir se qui avait bien put surprendre Malfoy à ce point. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il arracha le dessin des mains du blond.

« Par Merlin… » Souffla-t-il.

Il tenait entre ses mains un portrait parfait de son professeur de potion. Il semblait plus jeune, et complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Le dessin avait été fait avec beaucoup d'attention et il était sûr que c'était l'une des plus belles œuvres de Sirius. On ne voyait que le haut du corps de son professeur, la tête posait sur ses bras, repliés. Il semblait regarder dehors. Il était fait au crayon à papier, seul le gris et le noir dominaient. Le contour du corps fin du professeur était blanc, comme si, à cet instant, Sirius avait été absorbé par sa contemplation.

Harry décrocha ses yeux de la feuille lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et son épaule. Draco était aussi happé par le dessin et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Cela troubla Harry et finit par perturber le brun aussi. Les sentiments que cette œuvre laissait échapper étaient surement contagieux.

« Je te laisse le dessin… Il faut que j'y aille. Ginny doit m'attendre. » Répliqua Harry avant de filer, laissant ainsi un blond totalement déboussolé derrière lui.

La personne frotta doucement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Son plan n'avait pas été un réel succès fallait il dire, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait triste ou déçue. Les choses se m'étaient en place, doucement mais surement. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de ces enfants du futur car elle sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient du but eux aussi. Ils ne recouvraient pas la mémoire, mais enfermé dans cette pièce, ils avaient tout le temps de se consacrer à leur quête, et s'était dangereux. De plus l'armée de Dumbledor allait bientôt reprendre du service, ce qui pouvait la menacer.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop mon cher… Je compte mettre hors d'état de nuire quelqu'un d'autre… Tu ne prends donc rien au sérieux ! Il faut agir d'un grand coup ! Tous les prendre d'un coup où ils prendront le dessus, tu ne fais que blesser les gens depuis qu'on a commencé ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! »Son visage se radoucit et elle répondit « Bien. Puisque c'est ainsi. »

Un mouvement de baguette plus tard, et le corps ensanglanté d'un élève se trouva inerte et caché dans les toilettes de Mimi le fantôme.

« Que le vrai jeu commence. » Fit le vilain en sortant des toilettes.

A suivre….


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir,

Je suis désolée, je sais que ça fait longtemps mais j'ai beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment avec cette histoire. Une sorte de syndrome de la page blanche en plus d'avoir pas mal de choses à faire… Et j'en suis désolée. Du coup, le rythme de parution risque de fortement se bloquer pendant quelques temps, pour que je puisse avancer mes chapitres et reprendre de l'avance….

Désolée !

Chapitre 11

Une semaine était passée et Hermione allait mieux. Celle-ci s'était même débrouillée pour rattraper tout les cours qu'elle avait manqués et était bien prête à reprendre le travail. Bizarrement, aucun incident s'était produit depuis, mais cela, personne ne s'en plaignaient.

Les enfants du futur avaient été tenus au courant des derniers évènements et un besoin pressant de former l'A.D se faisait maintenant ressentir. Il fallait permettre aux élèves de Poudlard de se défendre contre cet ennemi invisible.

Harry était installé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec presque tous ses amis. Il leurs restait encore quelques minutes avant que le diner ne commence et un débat faisait rage.

Ginny lui prit la main.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de former l'armée de Dumbledor maintenant, si notre nouvel adversaire est parmi nous, alors ce serait un bon moyen de lui montrer nos tactiques et nos stratégies de défense… »Fit alors Harry en regarda sa copine.

« Mais il faut tout de même que le trouve un moyen de se défendre, si cette personne détient un pouvoir ancien comme elle a bien pu le montrer à plusieurs reprises, jamais on ne sera en mesure de se défendre. Et Merlin sait que c'est primordiale aujourd'hui plus qu'avant car l'ennemi est parmi nous. » Répondit Hermione.

Certains semblaient d'accord avec ce qu'avançaient Ginny et Hermione d'autres par ce que disaient Harry, soutenu par Ron. La situation était complexe mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ne pas donner aux élèves la possibilité de combattre contre l'ennemi s'ils se retrouvaient face à lui était se mettre des bâtons dans les roues et se fragiliser.

« Le truc, c'est que ce monstre ce trouve surement parmi nous… »

Ils étaient dans une impasse.

Severus passa dans les couloirs pour se rendre dans la grande salle et enfin manger. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et il fallait dire que l'odeur qui circulait dans les couloirs depuis une semaine ne donnait pas envie, à croire que les elfes de maisons faisaient mal leur travail des fois. Il entra enfin dans la salle et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. C'était très dur de se dire que parmi eux, dans tous ces élèves et ses professeurs, se trouvait leur nouvel adversaire, et pas des moins coriaces.

Mc Gonagall le regarda avec appréhension mais détermination. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de mission et il fallait dire qu'il s'en serait passé. Non pas parce qu'elles étaient trop dures pour lui, mais parce que celles-ci lui rappelaient de trop mauvais souvenirs.

Severus s'installa alors à coté de Sirius. Son cœur s'accéléra alors. Il ne put s'empêcher de tout remettre en question. Et si leur ennemi se sentait attaquer et qu'il ripostait, il y avait tellement de moyen de contrer une attaque psychique. Severus pourrait en ressortir complètement mort mentalement ou tétraplégique.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir ! » Fit alors Sirius.

Severus baissa la tête, incapable de répondre car après tout, Black avait raison.

« Tu as fait le vide comme il est recommandé Black ? Je ne veux pas que ton filleul me harcèle parce que ta cervelle a flagellée sous le coup… Et non plus que… »

« Merci pour la semaine dernière. » Coupa Sirius.

« De qui est ce que tu parles ? »

« Tu m'as laissé dormir chez toi trois fois… Alors, étant bien élevé, je te remercie. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant pour les deux fois suivantes Black ! Franchement tu exagères ! On ne t'a pas donné d'appartement ou quoi ? » S'offusqua Severus en se redressant.

Sirius ne fit que rire discrètement avant d'écouter attentivement le discours de la directrice. Du moins, il fit semblant car que le plan qu'il avait mis en place lui tournait dans la tête comme l'alarme d'une ambulance moldu et c'était insupportable. Il fallait qu'il concentre son conscient et son inconscient sur ceux de Severus pour lui permettre d'exercer la légilimancie sur tous les élèves en même temps. En gros, Sirius allait servir de réceptacle ou de poubelle à pensée pour Severus même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire.

Mc Gonagall se rassit et le repas commença. Les élèves semblaient de bonne humeur, Hermione étant de retour, la table des rouge et or était bien joyeuse. Severus tendit discrètement sa main à l'ancien détenu avec hésitation parce qu'il savait qu'en connectant ainsi leurs esprits, il y avait de forte possibilité qu'ils aient la possibilité de voir les plus sombres secrets de l'autre, et Severus voulait garder ses secrets pour lui seul et les amener avec lui dans sa tombe.

Sirius prit à peine sa main qu'il sentit déjà son esprit le quitter. Cela lui rappela lorsqu'il avait traversé le voile et il se sentit mal. La directrice les regardait subtilement alors qu'elle commençait à avoir peur.

Les souvenirs se mêlaient aux sentiments, sensations et émotions de chaque élève et Severus se sentit submergé. Il avait froid, chaud, il avait faim mais son ventre était déjà trop plein, il sentait une main caresser sa cuisse alors qu'il était agacé. Il avait peur mais voulait rire à gorge déployée. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela et tout transférer à Sirius était bien plus compliqué que prévu. Il voyait les dernières semaines de chaque élève, des moments gênants comme des rendez vous dans les cachots, des disputes, des sorties après le couvre feu. Il voyait tant de chose qu'il fut surpris de se rendre compte que sa vie scolaire à lui n'avait pas était aussi palpitante. Il n'avait fait qu'étudier et travailler, s'il ne comptait pas ses disputes puériles avec les Maraudeurs bien sûr.

« Severus concentres toi ! » Marmonna Sirius.

Mc Gonagall lui jeta un regard amusé malgré elle. C'était bien la première fois que Sirius Black ordonnait à quelqu'un de se concentrer. Et elle ne put que sourire face à ce duo authentique. Avant ils se détestaient comme chien et chat, ne pouvant pas rester dans la même pièce, mais aujourd'hui, ils arrivaient à travailler ensemble. La directrice était fière.

Elle s'avança pour prendre un morceau de pain et remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange. Alors que Sirius avait ôté sa veste et ouvert un peu plus sa chemise noire, la vielle dame put voir quelque chose briller au niveau de sa côte et remonter sur son épaule. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Elle avait peu être trouvé une réponse.

Harry releva la tête en même temps que Ginny serra un peu plus fort sa main. Il était assis à coté d'elle et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'était décidé à lui montrer un peu d'amour en passant l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la tenir près de lui. Mais alors qu'il parlait avec ses amis et sa petite amie, il sentit comme une sensation désagréable, courte mais intense. Comme lorsque son professeur de potions testait ses barrières psychiques. Instinctivement il se bloqua et lança un regard à la table des professeurs. Son parrain et Severus semblaient normaux malgré le faite que Severus lançait des éclairs bien plus violents que d'habitudes aux élèves et que Sirius paraissait vouloir se retenir d'éclater de rire. Intrigué, Harry se remit à manger, non sans avoir croisé le regard interrogateur de Draco avant.

Sirius ne s'était jamais aussi amusé qu'à cet instant. Les étudiant de Poudlard avait tous des vies passionnantes et il dut se retenir pour ne pas demander un poste de conseiller ou de psychologue car il savait que ses journées seraient aussi lucratives en potins qu'éreintantes. Lavande ne parlait plus à Hermione qui elle tissait une amitié secrète avec une certaine Serpentard, Blaise n'aimait pas Marcus et regrettait même qu'une connerie plus sévère ne lui soit pas arrivée, Théo trouve Neville bizarre et celui ci se demande où peut être Luna, sa meilleure amie. Il y avait des potins si amusants aussi : Seamus et Dean avaient déjà échangé un baiser, un seul ils le jurent et n'avaient jamais recommencé, Lavande était plus pauvre qu'elle le laissait entendre et les sœurs Patil se douchaient encore ensembles à leur âge. Sirius ricana doucement avant de se rendre compte qu'ils venaient de se faire violemment rejeter par l'esprit d'Harry. Puis il remarqua que ce fut aussi le cas pour Draco et Ginny. Ron semblait avoir plus de difficultés que sa jeune sœur. Mais même si c'était étrange que les Weasley aient appris l'occlumancie, ce n'était pas impossible car ils avaient tout deux étaient sous une emprise maléfique les années précédentes. Sirius soupira.

« On a fait chou blanc. » Informa t-il en lâcha la main de Severus. Son tatouage clandestin s'arrêta de briller. « J'ai faim du coup ! »

Draco enfila silencieusement sa cape et sortit de sa chambre. Toute sa maison était endormie depuis plus de deux heures déjà mais lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait alors décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre un peu plus sur sa malédiction. Son père lui manquait et sa mère aussi dans ses moments car il savait qu'ils auraient été là pour lui, à le soutenir. Il marcha dans les longs couloirs de son école en pensant aux enfants du futur qui se trouvaient dans le bureau de la directrice. Bizarrement, si certains élèves le savaient cela n'avait pas fait polémique, les gens étaient bien trop concentrés sur la menace qui rôdait. Et Draco se souvint des dernières paroles de son père. Celles ou il disait que ses petits enfants se trouvaient aussi ici. Le blond rougit. C'était impossible sinon cela signifiait qu'il était soit en relation étroite avec Hermione soit avec Blaise mais pas Harry car cela aurait été trop étrange.

« Non… » Soupira t-il en secouant la tête.

Il s'imagina deux secondes dans les bras du Sauveur, bien plus vieux mais toujours aussi beau et se dit alors qu'il l'aurait certainement tué depuis car Harry et lui ne pouvaient s'aimer. Pas vrai ?

« Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ci ? » Demanda la voix de Potter et le fit sursauter. « Si j'avais été Rusard, tu aurais été bon pour des heures de colles là… »

« J'ai de la chance alors… Que viens-tu faire ici ? » Répondit l'autre en croisant les bras.

« Je vais voir mes… Mes enfants ouais et toi ? »

Draco rougit légèrement, lui-même surpris de son attitude. Qu'en avait-il à faire des occupations de Potter d'habitude ?!

« Je vais à la bibliothèque… »

Harry sourit alors presque tendrement.

« On peut parler un peu si tu veux… »

A suivre…

Peu être ?


	12. Chapter 12

Hello je suis de retour !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12

Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière du soleil lui fit les refermer bien rapidement. Etrangement, douceur de son lit ne se fit pas ressentir. Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal et son cou était un peu bloqué.

Un courant d'air passa et Draco ouvrit grand les yeux.

Il était recroquevillé dans un coin des toilettes de Mimi, ses bras serrant fort ses jambes pliées. Une odeur nauséabonde lui chatouillait le nez. Une odeur de décomposition.

« Merde… »Jura t-il alors.

Draco ne souhaitait pas se retrouver encore sur une scène de crime contre les animaux ou sur un site satanique. La peur l'envahit.

Doucement il se redressa. Des voix criaient dans sa tête. Des personnes poussaient des hurlements atroces, des gémissements, des soupirs, d'autres insultaient aussi. Le blond eut alors mal à la tête et il se sentit perdre l'équilibre.

Sa main se posa sur la paroi des toilettes pour ne pas tomber et se fut à ce moment qu'il vit le sang encore frais qui salissait ses mains. En réalité, il en avait de partout sur lui, son uniforme était trempait et gouttait même à certains endroits.

Draco eut un haut le cœur.

« Non…non…non… » Se mit il alors à répéter.

Draco poussa la porte des toilettes avec force et fit sursauter le fantôme de Mimi qui sortit au même moment.

« Eh bien mon beau blond d'amour ! Qu'as-tu fait ? » Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

Draco sentait sa respiration se couper encore et encore. Il faisait une crise de panique.

« Mimi… » Tenta-t-il encore.

Mais le fantôme continua son ascension dans son antre et vola dans tout les sens sans vraiment se soucier du blond. Draco se mit face à un lavabo et tenta désespérément de nettoyer le liquide rouge qui tachait ses mains avec force mais il lui semblait alors qu'il y en avait toujours plus.

Un cri retentit. C'était Mimi.

« Draco ! Par Merlin ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

Malfoy sentit alors son corps se mettre à flotter. Il devint ainsi plus léger et se dirigea instinctivement vers les dernières toilettes. La scène était horrible. Le corps de la fille était plié en deux, à coté du VC, ses cheveux bruns cachaient son visage alors que sa tête reposait sur le coté, la bouche grande ouverte. Il y avait du sang partout, comme si ses vaisseaux sanguins avaient explosés et un certains nombres de mouches volaient autour d'elle. Draco fit un pas en arrière, complètement absent face aux cris aigus de son amie le fantôme. Il connaissait cette fille.

La panique l'envahit alors un peu plus et il sentit le pouvoir de la Banshee prendre le dessus. Ses pas le menèrent face à la scène de crime, à une distance raisonnable et il put alors voir se qu'il devait voir.

Il avait lui-même écrit vengeance au dessus du cadavre, en jouant avec les angles que formaient le mur et la porte.

Kira secoua sa tête pour faire partir en arrière ses cheveux. Elle était très satisfaite du résultat qui paraissait devant elle. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir sortir de ce bureau et mettre en place la suite du plan, c'est-à-dire la mise au courant d'une partie de la vérité sur leur futur.

« Bon c'est quand tu veux la princesse ! »S'exclama alors Gabriel qui cachait tant bien que mal son excitation.

« Laisses lui le temps bon à rien ! »S'énerva Juliette sous le regard désespéré de son frère jumeau.

Kira ferma le livre qu'elle avait passé la semaine à lire et posa aussi sa baguette magique. Tout était prêt et il ne fallait plus qu'attendre quelques minutes avant que se soit finit.

« Tu es sûre que ça va marcher et pas nous renvoyer dans le futur ? »Demanda Daniel en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Kira ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre quand elle vit enfin les premières marques noires se dessiner sur sa peau. Le tatouage se façonnait enfin. Ils allaient pouvoir sortir.

Harry tourna sur lui-même en regardant tout ses camarades, déjà présents, parler entre eux en attendant que leur cours commence. Ils étaient tous dans la Salle sur Demande qui s'était fortement agrandit pour laisser le plus d'élèves possible rentrer et assister à ce cours indispensable maintenant. C'était un peu comme les Défenses contre les force du Mal, mais à l'ancienne, sans les règles et les prédispositions. Chaque élève avait été chargé d'apprendre un sort antique pour en voir les effets aujourd'hui, sur un mannequin magique bien entendu. Sirius était près de lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait hâte d'y être.

Beaucoup de Serpentards étaient présents. Ce devait être à cause de la première attaque qui les avait particulièrement touchés. Blaise se frottait les mains en attendant que son meilleur ami arrive. Draco avait une bonne dizaine de minutes de retard, ce qui n'était pas du tout son habitude. En y repensant, aucun d'eux ne l'avaient vu la veille.

Blaise souffla.

« Il ne va pas tarder. Il doit juste se faire beau. » Rigola Pansy en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Tu sais maintenant que… »

« J'en suis pas si sûr mais j'espère pour toi que tu as raison… Draco ne va pas tarder. »La coupa Théo en se levant à son tour pour faire les cents pas.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il remarqua facilement que son ami s'efforçait de garder une attitude nonchalante et décontractée alors qu'en réalité, il devait certainement bien plus s'inquiéter que Blaise. Celui-ci le remarqua quand Théo passa pour la sixième fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils soupirèrent en même temps.

« J'ai entendu dire que Potter et Draco avaient eu une conversation hier dans la nuit. Ils se seraient croisés dans les couloirs… »Fit alors Millicent en arrivant près d'eux.

« Comment tu l'as su ? »Demanda alors Pansy.

« Source fiable… C'est Potter qui en parlait à son pote le roux… »

« Cela explique beaucoup plus de chose alors… »

Sirius s'avança alors pour prendre la parole. Il fit abstraction des regards charmeurs que lui lançaient quelques filles et commença à parler pour son filleul.

« Si aujourd'hui vous êtes ici, c'est pour apprendre à vous défendre et non pas pour jouer à qui est le plus fort. On aura besoin de votre attention la plus complète et d'un minimum de maturité. Les sorts anciens sont bannis pour la société sorcière parce qu'ils sont dangereux et surtout incontrôlables. Si maintenant on prend le risque de vous apprendre à les contrer c'est parce que les temps sont de plus en plus compliqués et que notre nouvel ennemi, aussi invisible soit il, s'amuse à s'en servir contre nous. Les cours se dérouleront toujours en fin d'après midi pour vous laisser aller en cours normalement et suivre vos emplois du temps. Il vous faudra par contre vous trouver un binôme pour rejoindre la Salle sur Demande et ne pas vous balader seul dans les couloirs aussi. Si cette règle n'est pas respectée, il vous sera impossible de suivre ces cours… » Sirius fit une pause en voyant certains étudiants former leur groupe de deux. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par une leçon plus expérimentale que pratique. La magie aussi ancienne est elle, regorge de secrets que même le grand Merlin ne peut connaître. La magie évolue comme les courants littéraires des moldus. Elle change selon les époques, selon l'état d'esprit de la société de son siècle. La période romaine est un siècle très innovant en matière magique mais aussi très sanglant. De nombreux sorciers ont inventé des sortilèges mortels pour aider la conquête des terres mais aussi des sorts qui permettaient de punir l'ennemi de façon définitive comme la Damnatio Memoriae ou le sort d'oubliette. La Renaissance était une période bien plus fantastique. Les premiers bagages infinis ont été créés pour permettre aux voyageurs de prendre une quantité infinie d'affaires avec eux lors de leurs voyages, les lunettes à lecture rapide ont aussi été inventées lors de la Renaissance. L'Homme sorcier n'avait, durant cette période, que l'envie grandissante de faire évoluer la magie de façon lucrative… La magie servait alors à aider l'Homme dans ses découvertes les plus folles. Le XVII siècle apporte aussi son lot de découvertes et les premiers livres de magie sont réédités à cette époque. » Sirius fit une pause et laissa Severus prendre la parole.

« La magie évolue selon le désir intérieur de l'Homme. Il y a d'ailleurs une phrase que tout sorcier se doit de connaître… »

« La magie n'est pas une puissance née d'un miracle, c'est un croisement entre notre énergie intérieur et celle qui réside autour de nous, elle est le fruit de l'âme elle-même. » Firent tous les élèves en même temps. [1]

« Oui… La magie vient des tréfonds de l'âme. Ainsi, si l'inconscient d'une personne est sombre et sans bons sentiments, sa magie ressentira la même chose et se matérialisera de sorte à convenir le mieux à son possesseur. Il arrive souvent que notre puissance magique se révèle pour la première fois alors que l'on est en colère, désespéré, ou même des fois, juste contrarié. L'un de mes élève, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, s'est retrouvé à faire gonfler sa pauvre tante jusqu'à se qu'elle s'envole dans les airs et que les Aurors soient obligés d'intervenir. » Ron pouffa et Harry rougit. « On peut donc facilement comprendre que la magie peut être aussi bénéfique que dévastatrice… L'exemple y est avec Voldemort. Le XX siècle est aussi marqué par cette magie sombre et sanglante. Si beaucoup de moldus étaient en guerre, les choses n'allaient mieux du coté des sorciers aussi. Et c'est à cette période que des sorts jusque là oubliés ont refait surface, notamment les sorts mortels. »

Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main et Sirius interrogea Ginny.

« Selon vous, la magie ne fait qu'obéirent aux vœux de son possesseur ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« La magie s'inspire avant tout des sentiments de son possesseur. Tu ne peux pas faire bruler une fleur que tu trouves magnifique mais tu peux facilement la faire périr si le désir y est. La magie peut par contre facilement prendre le dessus… »Commença à répondre Sirius.

« Seulement si tes émotions te submergent aussi… »Finit Severus la voix sévère.

Harry hocha la tête en comprenant ce que ses deux nouveaux professeurs lui disaient. Il leva la main à son tour mais la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Monsieur Thomson, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

« Excusez mon retard ! » Fit-il en enlevant sa cape alors que Sirius lui lançait des regards noirs, bien différents de ceux des élèves qui étaient fasciné par sa beauté.

Les trois professeurs se remirent alors à expliquer les principes magiques et répondirent aux questions des étudiants. Sirius et Severus semblaient d'accord sur la plupart des choses mais Thomson, lui, peu être à cause de ses études à Salem, les contredisait toujours avec entêtement.

« Les filtres d'amour ont vu le jour XIX siècle ! On… »

« C'est faux ! »Coupa Thomson sans prendre en compte son manque de respect. « Les filtres d'amour, les tout premiers ont été inventé en Irlande sous le règne des Tudor alors qu'Elisabeth I cherchait à avoir un enfant. »

Severus ricana. « Ce n'est qu'une légende, un mythe pour les plus rêveurs ! »

Thomson eut alors un large sourire qui fit rougir la plupart des filles dans la salle.

« Où est le mal à être rêveur Monsieur Rogue ? Cette légende n'en est pas une, de nombreux témoignages racontent les tentatives acharnées de cette reine ! Il n'y a aucun rêve ici présent. » Il tourna son regard vers Black. « Il n'y que des entêtés plus bêtes que leurs pieds ! »

« Et des imbéciles déterminés à prouver qu'ils le sont ! »S'énerva à son tour le parrain d'Harry.

« Bien ! » S'écria alors Harry en s'avançant. « Tout les duos sont prêts ? »

Les élèves se regardèrent alors pour finir de faire les groupes, laissant ainsi les chamailleries des professeurs de coté.

« Monsieur Black ! Ma sœur n'est toujours pas là.» Fit la voix de Padma Patil dans son dos.

Presque tout le monde était en groupe. Il ne restait que quelques filles qui forçaient pour être à trois et des garçons qui se plaignaient de leur duo. Blaise se tourna vers la porte alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait.

« Putain Dray ! T'en as mis du… »

Sa voix se coupa par elle-même devant l'état de son meilleur ami. Il était là, debout, le teint pâle et trempé d'une substance qui semblait être du sang. Une fille cria quand elle vit à son tour l'état de Draco que se trouvait encore devant la porte, le regard perdu et plein de larmes.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand il vit le blond rentrer. Il ne sentit pas la main d'Hermione le tenir en arrière, ni la panique qui prit possession de presque tout les élèves. Harry ne prêta attention qu'au corps ensanglanté qui se trouvait face à lui et à la voix dans sa tête qui hurlait de peur. Car oui, il avait extrêmement peur que ce sang appartienne à Draco.

« Par Merlin Draco ! Que s'est-il passé ? » S'écria Severus en accourant vers son neveu.

Cette question n'eut aucune réponse. Les chuchotements laissèrent la place à un silence glacial et perturbant. Tout le monde connaissait la réponse. Tout le monde la savait déjà.

Leur ennemi avait de nouveau frappé.

[1]Ce bout de citation vient du grand Makarov, le maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est un petit clin d'œil !

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13

Mac Gonagall ne savait plus quoi faire. L'école semblait courir un grave danger et les parents commençaient à s'impatienter. S'il y avait un psychopathe dans cet établissement, il fallait qu'elle mette la main dessus pour l'arrêter.

La vielle directrice sortit de son bureau et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Tout les élèves dormaient ou du moins, étaient enfermé dans leurs chambres depuis la découverte du cadavre. Malfoy avait été innocenté facilement grâce à l'état de décomposition dans lequel se trouvait la jeune Patil lorsqu'il était tombé dessus. L'école subissait un grand choc et la sœur de la victime avait fait une crise monumentale qui risquait de rester gravée à vie dans l'esprit de tous les élèves.

La nuit était bien avançait maintenant. La directrice, ayant appris un peu plus tôt l'idée folle qu'avaient eue les enfants du futur, avait dû les convaincre de ne pas sortir maintenant et d'attendre que la chose se tasse un peu.

Minerva soupira en sortant sa baguette.

Les mesures drastiques n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que la situation nécessitait au moins qu'elle réagisse un minimum.

« _Expungo magia parte et ex altera_ » [1] Récita alors la directrice d'une voix forte.

On put alors voir une sorte de voile s'envoler dans les airs. La lumière blanche glissait sur les murs pour disparaître dans la boule de cristal que la vielle directrice avait posé au sol plus tôt. Ce sort était très simple. Il bloquait la magie présente dans une pièce et empêchait le sorcier présent de s'en servir. Mc Gonagall répéta le sortilège dans tous les couloirs et autres pièces où la magie n'était pas nécessaire. Elle bloqua ensuite les salles de classe de telle façon que l'usage de la magie ne soit possible que lorsqu'un professeur était présent.

C'est la larme à l'œil que Minerva retourna dans son bureau. Il fallait trouver une solution car Poudlard sans magie, ce n'était pas Poudlard.

Harry soupira de désespoir. Les choses n'allaient pas en leurs faveurs et la situation prenait un tourment dramatique. Il ne restait plus que Ron, Sirius et Rogue avec lui dans la Salle sur Demande. Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs transformée en une petite salle de réunion sombre mais apaisante. Il y avait trois canapés et un fauteuil, tous faits d'un cuir noir brillant, une cheminée allumée et une bibliothèque. Les autres élèves étaient repartis après l'arrivée de Draco. Certains avaient voulu soutenir Padma. La jeune fille s'était disputé avec Parvati quelques jours avant qu'elle ne soit tuée et, toujours en colère, elle n'avait pas cherché où sa sœur pouvait bien se cacher pensant que celle-ci la fuyait juste.

L'arrivée ensanglantée de Draco n'avait pas eu pour résultat de juste annoncer la mort de Parvati Patil, elle avait aussi créé des disputes très facilement. Peu de personne était au courant du nouveau don de Malfoy et le fait de savoir que c'était lui qui avait découvert le corps n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses entre Serpentard et les autres maisons. Ils s'étaient vite vus soupçonnés d'avoir commis le crime et même Severus avait finis par s'énerver sous ces accusations. Seule l'apparition de la directrice avait calmé les choses.

Maintenant, le silence régnait dans le château et seuls les pleurs de Padma faisaient frissonner Harry.

« Il n'y qu'une seule question que l'on ne se pose pas et qui pourtant est essentielle : Pourquoi elle ? » Fit Sirius au bout d'un moment.

« Mc Gonagall a dit que Parvati aurait eu… Des relations sexuelles avant de mourir. Mais il n'y a pas de traces laissées. Il n'y a que le mot 'vengeance' qui nous laisse un indice assez important. » Répondit alors Ron d'une petite voix.

« Draco ne sait pas pourquoi il a écrit cela… On n'avancera pas grâce à cela en tout cas. » S'exprima alors Severus, assis près de Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Malfoy ça. J'en suis sûr ! J'ai reçu assez de ses blagues douteuses pour reconnaître son écriture et le message laissé au dessus de Patil ne vient pas de Malfoy… »Réfléchit Harry.

Ron releva la tête et observa son ami. Et il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait raison. Les lettres de Draco était bien plus penchées et longues que les grosses lettres rondes qu'avaient fait le meurtrier.

« C'est vraiment étrange… »Murmura-t-il alors.

Le silence retomba alors et chacun se mit à réfléchir.

« C'est lui qui l'a écrit ! »Fit alors une voix dans le dos d'Harry.

Sursautant, ils se tournèrent tous vers la voix et tombèrent sur les enfants du futur qui les regardaient avec un air très sérieux.

« Comment ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là ? » S'écria alors Sirius en se levant précipitamment. « Vous n'êtes pas sensés être bloqués dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall ? »

Kira fit un large sourire, fière de sa prouesse avant d'expliquer qu'ils avaient dû user d'un sortilège de lien pour pouvoir enfin aller dans les autres pièces de l'école sans risquer de disparaitre.

« Je vois… Sinon, comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez au courant ? »Demanda Severus en se levant.

« La directrice nous en a parlé après avoir lancé son sort… Bien sûr, elle ne sait pas qu'on est là. Il faut que l'on reste discret ! » Répondit Juliette.

« … »Sirius se tourna vers ses fils. « Pourquoi avez-vous dit que c'était Draco qui avait écrit ce message ? Vous n'étiez pas là… »

« Non ! bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est une hypothèse que l'on ne peut pas écarter ! Refaire l'écriture de quelqu'un pour le faire accuser ou rediriger les pistes est tout à fait faisable… » Commença Magellan d'une voix assurée.

« Et on parle en connaissance de cause ! »Termina son frère.

« Mais dans le cas de Malfoy… C'est forcément différent. »Soupira Harry.

Tout le monde acquiesça. La possibilité que Draco soit l'assassin n'était pas envisageable. Cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait eu des rapports sexuels avec la jumelle Patil et qu'il l'aurait ensuite tuée, sous l'influence ou non de son don. Cette hypothèse n'était pas écartable malgré tout mais le fait d'y penser et de l'imaginer rendait complètement fou et angoissé Harry. Il ne voulait pas que se soit vrai.

« Dans ce cas, on peut émettre l'hypothèse que le don de… De Malfoy l'a poussé à changer d'écriture pour diriger les soupçons vers quelqu'un et faire passer un message ! » S'écria alors d'un coup Gabriel comme pris d'une soudaine illumination.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Il aimait cette idée sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Draco était innocent.

« Dans ce cas, il faut que l'on trouve à qui appartient cette écriture et au plus vite ! » S'écria Ron, content de trouver un peu de lumière dans l'obscurité de cette situation.

« Je suis sûr que c'est ce Thomson ! Il a une vraie tête de psychopathe ! »Fit alors Sirius en grimaçant.

Les jumeaux Black prirent place à coté de lui, se retrouvant alors entre lui et Severus alors que Gabriel s'installa près de Ron sur le bras du fauteuil et que les jumeaux Zabini s'assirent sur le dernier canapé.

« Tu dis cela parce que tu ne l'aimes pas… C'est puéril Black. » Soupira Severus en calant son dos confortablement.

Sirius se sentit offensé et très vite, une légère dispute commença entre eux pour savoir lequel avait raison et lequel avait tord. Valorion ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les deux adultes ainsi. Il baisa la tête les larmes au coin des yeux.

« Quelqu'un sait comment va Malfoy ? »Demanda Ron après un moment.

« Je l'ai vu avant que Minerva ne lance le sort de cloison mais pas après. Je sais qu'il va s'en remettre… »Fit Severus en guise de réponse.

« En quoi consiste son sort ? »Interrogea le roux, pris de curiosité.

« Il élimine la magie. Avec ce sortilège, on ne peut plus se servir de la magie en dehors de certains endroits comme les salles de classes ou la cuisine mais il y a une réglementation… La Salle sur Demande sera bientôt figée ainsi jusqu'à ce que la menace soit stoppée… » Expliqua Sirius.

« Mais on va faire comment pour l'AD alors ? » S'écria Daniel.

« Cela ne devrai pas poser de problèmes si la réglementation nous le permet… »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir posé ce sortilège plus tôt ? » Demanda Gabriel d'une voix froide. « Cela aurait pu empêcher ou prévenir plusieurs catastrophe comme lorsque D… lorsque Malfoy s'est fait agressé avec Zabini et les autres pour la première fois ! »

« Ce sort est complexe. C'est une sorte de contrat que tu passes lorsque tu jettes ce sort. L'école est comme surveillée par une entité qui restreint aussi la magie des lieus pour nous protéger. »Commença Severus, « Et en plus de cela, une école de magie où la magie est restreinte n'est plus vraiment une école de magie… C'est comme si nous avions détruit temporairement une grande part de Poudlard. »

Ils continuèrent de parler encore un peu avant que les enfants du futur ne se lèvent pour partir. Harry était étrangement heureux d'avoir passé du temps avec eux, même si c'était pour parler de choses morbides. Il se sentait dorénavant plus proche de son fils Gabriel et il pouvait facilement voir que c'était la même chose pour son parrain et ses deux fils. Il souhaitait savoir encore plus qui était la mère de ses enfants. Il voulait la rencontrer maintenant.

Il prit son fils appart.

« Tu peux donc te balader dans l'école sans problème c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui c'est enfin possible. Bien sûr on est marqué pour rester connecté au portoloin mais c'est déjà ça… »

Harry sourit puis baissa la tête. Amener la discussion n'était pas facile.

« Tu… Tu voudrais savoir n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire… Qui est l'autre parent ? »

« C'est vrai que cette question tourne dans ma tête depuis un moment déjà ! Je voudrais savoir si je la connais, si je l'ai déjà vu ou autre tu comprends ? »

« Bien sûr papa ! Mais je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée ! Cette information fait partie de la liste des choses que l'on ne peut révéler sous peine de risquer de changer le futur ! Si tu prends peur, que vous vous disputez encore une fois ou autre chose alors que se n'est pas sensé se passer, les conséquences peuvent être graves… Je suis désolé Harry mais… »

Un bruit de fracas se fit entendre juste à coté d'eux. Juliette avait sa baguette magique dans la main et la pointait droit sur un Ron déjà blessé à la tête.

« Putain Ju' tu fais quoi là ? » S'écria son frère totalement perdu.

« Je l'ai vu Dan ! Je l'ai vu ! C'était comme si j'avais eu une vision de ce qui se passait à notre époque ! Juste un détail ! C'est lui l'assassin ! J'en suis sûr ! »

Harry posa sa main sur sa poche prêt à intervenir mais le regard perdu de Daniel le bloqua. Les enfants du futur semblaient totalement décontenancés par la nouvelle. Quelque chose clochait.

« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible Juliette ! Ron ne ferai jamais une chose pareille ! Il t'a… Il est présent depuis qu'on est tout petit ! Jamais il ne nous ferait du mal ! Surtout pas après ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Rajouta son frère en s'approchant d'elle doucement.

Gabriel prit le bras de son père quand il vit celui-ci s'avancer discrètement.

« Qu'as-tu vu exactement Juliette ? » Demandèrent Kira et Severus en même temps.

« Je… Je… Je ne sais plus ! Mais il y avait cette personne et son rire malsain qui regardaient Harry et Draco se disputer lors de la soirée ! Elle était heureuse de les voir comme ça, je le sens encore ! C'était malsain et mauvais ! » Elle se tourna vers son frère et on pouvait voir qu'elle saignait du nez. « Dany aide moi… »

La jeune fille tomba dans les bras de son frère inconsciente. Les plus jeunes échangèrent un regard entre eux alors que Ron fixait Harry le regard perdu. Il était innocent.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie et rester avec elle. Je crois comprendre ce qu'il se passe. » Fit alors Severus.

Les enfants sortirent de la Salle sur Demande et partirent vers l'infirmerie.

« Rejoignez-les. On ne peut pas les laisser seuls. »

« Et tu comptes nous expliquer quand ton éclair de génie Severus ? » Demanda un poil énervé Sirius.

« C'est plutôt simple ! Si la magie n'opère plus dans le château, le sort et les contraintes qui les relient au futur sont obsolètes. Ils ne sont plus tenu au secret comme ils l'étaient avant ! Leurs bouches vont se délier au fur et à mesure et… »

« Et on sera bientôt les détails qui nous mèneront au coupable ! » Termina Harry.

« Mais ce n'est pas dangereux pour eux ? » Interrogea Sirius.

« J'en sais rien… »

« Mais c'est le début de la fin en tout cas ! Je sais que Ron n'a rien fait ! Il faut par contre que l'on aille voir Daniel pour savoir ce que sa sœur voulait dire quand elle parlait d'une dispute entre Malfoy et moi. »

Ils se mirent alors à marcher rapidement pour rejoindre les autres.

« Quelqu'un vous veut du mal Harry mais je te jure que ce n'est pas moi. » Fit Ron en s'approchant de son meilleur ami et camarade d'infortune.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron ! On le sait et on trouvera le vrai coupable comme à chaque fois. »

A SUIVRE….


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Alors l'histoire avance et le tueur caché dans l'école a été découvert par une seule personne pour le moment dans les commentaires ! Je vous invite à réfléchir un peu plus :D

Bonne lecture !

Severus ouvrit doucement les yeux, le corps encore engourdi par la nuit. La chaleur du lit l'enveloppant encore totalement, il ne sentit pas tout de suite les bras imposants et musclés par les exercices de Sirius autour de sa taille. Ils avaient en réalité pris l'habitude de dormir ensembles sans que se soit ambigu mais jamais une chose de ce genre n'était encore arrivée. Severus ne sut comment réagir alors ne bougea pas. C'était plutôt étrange d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais vécu une proximité de ce genre avec quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Et en même temps, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu le temps avec sa grande mission pourtant, alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine, il ne fit rien pour s'en défaire et contrôla même sa respiration en l'espoir que l'autre reste endormi.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius bougea contre lui et finit par le lâcher en se réveillant et en s'étirant.

« Bonjour à toi. »Fit-il alors en se frottant le visage.

Severus ne répondit pas et se leva simplement quelque peu embarrassé.

« Tu vas voir ta représentante aujourd'hui ? » Continua-t-il.

« Normalement… Mon procès n'est toujours pas réglé et je suis toujours dans le pétrin… »

Sirius se releva à son tour et regarda son ami, si l'on pouvait le nommer ainsi, enfiler une de ses capes.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de dire la vérité ? De te détacher de ce poids que tu porte depuis des années ? »

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… »

« Pas tant que ça. C'est une impression que tu te donnes, rien de plus. En réalité, les jumeaux m'ont dit que dans le futur tu étais bien et que tu avais même trouvé quelqu'un qui te rend heureux. Oui je sais que c'est dur à croire avec le caractère de chien que tu as… Ils le savent parce que tu t'occupes d'eux apparemment. » Rigola Sirius en voyant la mine surpris de Severus.

Celui-ci rigola légèrement avant de se reprendre. Le fait d'apprendre qu'il avait un futur joyeux lui faisait chaud au cœur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Black en faisait partie, de façon plus profonde ou s'ils étaient juste amis.

Secouant la tête face à ses drôles d'idées, le professeur sortit de sa chambre pour se préparer tranquillement.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous installés dans la Salle commune, Pansy fixait son meilleur ami avec un regard triste. Elle voyait très bien que Draco avait très mal dormi, bien plus qu'eux en tout cas. Il avait des poches sous les yeux apparentes et ses cheveux perdaient de plus en plus de leur éclat. C'était alarmant et Pansy commença vraiment à ne plus avoir d'idées pour sauver son ami des griffes de ses problèmes.

« Les autres élèves vont réellement finir par se poser des questions… Tu te fais attaquer, tu découvres les morts de cette putain d'école en premier et tu finis même par être un suspect dans l'un des meurtres macabres. C'est de plus en plus flagrant et flippant. » Soupira Théo en prenant un coussin dans ses bras.

.

« Je ne fais pas cela pour le plaisir Nott… Tu devrais le savoir. Le meurtre d'hier, je suis sûr maintenant de ne rien avoir à faire la dedans. Severus m'a expliqué des choses qui peuvent éclairer toute cette histoire ou du moins une petite partie. » Répondit le blond assis en face de lui sur une chaise.

La salle commune des Serpentards se vida à l'heure habituelle et le silence régna pendant quelques minutes.

« Je ne pense pas que ce que disent ces enfants pas encore nés doit être pris en compte… Rien ne dit que le futur n'a pas été altéré par leur arrivée ou qu'ils ne sont pas une simple farce d'un tordu qui se tape actuellement des barres dans l'ombre ! Ne repose pas tout tes espoirs sur ce qu'ils disent. » Fit remarquer Millicent à son tour mais Draco ne l'écouta pas.

« Ils pensent tous que je cherchais à refaire l'écriture de quelqu'un cette nuit là. Cela expliquerai alors beaucoup de choses et cela voudrai dire qu'en tuant quelqu'un une fois de plus, notre ennemi s'est lui-même mit en danger ! Et je te signale qu'ils ne peuvent pas divulguer des choses compromettantes pour le futur ! C'est le but du sortilège je te signale! »

Blaise ricana avant de se réinstaller plus confortablement dans son fauteuil de couleur sombre.

« Tout ça pour dire que notre meurtrier est beaucoup trop sanguin alors. C'est donc un point en notre avantage… »

« C'est bien le seul alors ! » Commença Pansy. « Mais cela voudrai dire qu'un élève de cette école a un lien particulier avec le meurtrier. Et dans la logique se serait toi Draco parce que tu étais le destinataire de la plante démoniaque au début d'année… »

« C'est la Granger qui s'est fait enterrer vivante par contre donc ça colle pas du tout ! » Renchérit Millicent.

« Mais je suis celui qui retrouve les victimes à chaque fois. Le meurtrier le sait mais il continue… C'est trop bizarre… Et s'il… S'il prenait plaisir à nous voir démunis et sans cartes en mains face à lui ? »

« Ce ne serait pas idiot. Beaucoup de psychopathes s'amusaient à envoyer des lettres à la police pour s'amuser… Même si notre cher Voldemort ne le faisait pas… » Répondit Théo doucement.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il pense à cela quand il tue. Je suis presque sûr qu'il se sent invincible dans ces moments… Il faudrait savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le futur, rien qu'un détail, qui pourrait nous éclairer sur les intentions du tueur. Ce serait plus facile si les voyageurs pouvaient parler. » Souffla Blaise en se levant. « Bref on doit y aller avant d'être en retard et il ne manquerait vraiment plus que ça… »

Les cinq amis se levèrent alors doucement, comme accablés par le poids de leurs vies et partirent en direction de la cérémonie. Pressés, ils ne virent donc pas Harry rentrer dans le bureau adjacent de la directrice suivi de prêt par son fils.

« Je ne peux pas tenir en compte ce que Juliette nous a dit Gabriel ! C'est impossible tu le sais très bien ! Ron est mon meilleur ami, jamais il ne cherchera à me faire du mal à moi ou à ma famille ! » Fit Harry en se retournant pour faire face à son fils, actuellement aussi grand que lui.

« Je te demande juste de ne pas écarter cette hypothèse. Aujourd'hui on ne sait pas qui est le meurtrier mais je suis sûr et certain que c'est une personne que l'on ne soupçonne pas du tout ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit quand c'est Malfoy qui a été accusé alors ? »

« Je… »

« Tu vois… C'est ça le problème ! Vous nous demandez de trouver un meurtrier comme si l'on faisait tout les jours et sans indices. Si tu sais des choses Gabriel, c'est le moment de parler, je t'écoute… »

Un silence plana. Gabriel avait l'impression de se retrouver une vingtaine d'années plus tard, face à la même personne, des rides et de la barbe en plus. Il en avait limite les larmes aux yeux. C'était si étrange de penser de même les moments de disputes avec nos parents pouvaient nous manquer. Car Gabriel savait que dans ses moments là, son autre père venait toujours le voir avec les bons mots pour qu'il se réconcilie avec son autre père.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le dire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire que le Survivant, que le Grand Harry Potter finissait sa vie avec l'un des pires fils de mangemorts selon la société sorcière, Draco Malfoy. Et que c'était pour cela qu'il savait que le blond était écarté de l'affaire.

« Je ne peux rien te dire papa… Dans le futur, Malfoy est l'un des victimes de ce fou furieux, il ne peut pas se faire du mal à lui-même. »

« Alors dis-toi que pour Ron c'est pareil. Jamais il ne me fera du mal. Il faut que j'y aille du coup. A plus tard ! »

Harry ne voulait pas comprendre. Ron ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, tuer ses camarades et amis, attaquer des innocents et enterrer leur meilleure amie dans l'espoir de terroriser tout le monde. C'était insensé et totalement absurde. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Cela le mettait trop en colère de savoir que son propre fils n'avait pas une confiance absolue en Ron comme il l'avait. Et puis, le secret qui régnait sur le futur, sur ce qui se passait, le rongeait de plus en plus. Sa curiosité était la mère de sa frustration grandissante et le fait d'avoir les réponses justes à coté de lui sans pouvoir les voir ne l'aider pas plus.

Harry regarda son fils une dernière fois avec des yeux tristes avant de refermer la porte et de partir à grand pas vers la cérémonie en l'honneur de la jumelle Parvati. Tout les élèves étaient présents, dehors et habillés en noir pour l'occasion. Harry se mit à coté de ses deux meilleurs amis et fit semblant d'écouter sa directrice faire son discours en hommage à leur défunte camarade. Il vit son parrain debout à coté de Severus et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne devait pas être le seul à voir la proximité grossissante et inhabituelle entre les deux. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur eux. Son regard chercha directement dans la foule une tête blonde.

Il finit par voir Draco et ses amis au fond et à l'écart des autres élèves. Harry se surprit à garder son regard sur son ancien rival. Il le trouvait étonnement beau malgré ses cernes et son air vraiment fatigué. Alors que le silence régnait et que Padma se dirigeait vers le centre de la scène pour faire un dernier hommage à sa sœur, Harry remarqua une chose qui le perturba. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco et c'est la qu'il vit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Les joues du blond rougirent et le blond replaça l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille à deux reprises. C'était la même mimique que Gabriel lorsqu'il était gêné ou agacé, Harry l'avait vu faire à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il se disputait avec lui ou ses amis et le fait de remarquer que son ancien rival faisait la même chose lui fit se poser des questions. C'était étrange non ou c'était juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ?

Un coup de coude assez fort de la part de sa petite amie le ramena à la raison. Ginny le regardait sévèrement. Elle devait surement penser qu'il cherchait la bagarre.

« Tu veux… » Commença alors Potter d'une voix incertaine à l'oreille de la rousse. « Tu veux qu'on se voit tout à l'heure ? Genre que tout les deux… Je veux dire… Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une tête à tête et avec la mort de ton amie, je veux être là pour toi… »

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina d'un coup et les dernières traces de tristesse disparurent sous son sourire éclatant. Elle hocha la tête avec énergie déstabilisant ainsi Harry avant de s'accrocher à lui.

« C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte mon amour ! »Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Minerva posa ses lunettes sur son bureau et son regard se fixa sur le tableau de son ancien ami et mentor : Albus Dumbledor. Le rassemblement pour la mort de la jumelle Patil était finit depuis une bonne heure déjà et les cours avaient été annulés. Les élèves étaient bien trop tristes pour reprendre les cours normalement et les professeurs devaient aider la directrice à répondre aux lettres diverses des parents. Encore une fois, Poudlard était menacé et personne ne savait quoi faire. On ne connaissait même pas la tête du nouvel ennemi qui semblait s'en prendre aux élèves par vengeance.

C'était pire qu'avec le Lord Voldemort car d'autres problèmes venaient s'ajoutaient à l'adition.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre fit sortir de ses pensées la vielle professeure. En voyant son nouvel équipier rentrer dans son bureau Minerva se leva alors poliment.

« Mais que me vaut cette visite M. Thomson ? »

« Le sortilège. Je tenais à vous montrer ma désapprobation totale face à cette décision et donc mon refus de vous aider à l'expliquer aux parents des élèves. » Fit il le menton levé.

Mc Gonagall regarda le blond en face elle les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne put s'empêcher de comprendre Sirius lorsqu'il disait ne pas l'aimer. Se reprenant en main face à la colère qui lui montait au nez, la directrice se rassit en face de son employé.

« Il me fallait une mesure directe pour prévenir la menace et protéger nos élèves. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés quand même ?! »

« Bloquer la magie n'est en aucun cas la solution ! Comment les professeurs comme moi devons faire pour assurer leurs cours ? Sans magie qui plus est ! Et sans parler de la cantine et de l'entretien de l'établissement Comment un élève peut il se défendre si ce fameux ennemi, s'il y a vraiment un, si vous avez eu l'intelligence de supprimer la magie de toutes les pièces !? »

« Mais ce sort est bien plus complexe que vous ne le pensez Monsieur ! Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point ! »

Un silence répondit à son exclamation. La vielle dame rabaissa la tête, misérable d'avoir divulgué cette information, et ne vit donc pas le sourire malveillant de son vis en vis.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il y a qu'en même la possibilité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs au sein de l'enceinte même de l'école ? »

« Si le sort n'est pas offensif oui. C'est un sort de protection par tout les Sts pas une punition ! Maintenant que vous êtes rassuré Monsieur Thomson, je vous prierai de retourner faire votre travail ! » Fit elle alors en se levant pour l'intimer à sortir.

« Mais bien sûr Madame la proviseure. Merci beaucoup. »

Le professeur se leva alors rapidement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il prit le temps de reprendre sa veste et sa cape avant de lancer un dernier regard à sa supérieure. Il pouvait être fier de lui, son vrai et unique Maître allait être content de la nouvelle et lui serait grassement remercié.

« Merci encore Madame. » S'écria-t-il en bas des escaliers. « Ne vous fatigué pas trop… Les temps sont durs et nous avons besoin de tout le monde ! »

Un petit rire sortit de sa gorge et il partit en chantonnant.

Il ne vit donc pas Severus sortir de sa cachette le regard sombre. Le brun avait entendu une petite part de la conversation Thomson n'ayant pas bien fermé la porte à son entrée.

Severus passa une main sur son visage et parut reprendre sa respiration quand les bruits de pas s'estompèrent enfin.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Par peur de devenir parano, le professeur se secoua la tête cherchant à se changer les idées. Après tout, cette conversation ne voulait rien dire et la réaction, bien qu'étrange, de Thomson voulait simplement dire qu'il était rassuré, comme lui d'ailleurs.

« Il n'y a strictement rien d'alarmant… » Se murmura l'ancien espion avant de rentrer à son tour dans le bureau de la directrice en se promettant de renoncer à ses délires d'espion à la retraite. « Je viens vous informer que mon rendez vous n'aura pas lieu… »

Harry tenait la main de sa petite amie faiblement. Cela devait faire une bonne heure qu'il était dans une des cachettes extérieures de l'immense jardin de leur école et une bonne heure que Ginny n'arrêtait pas de lui raconter des futilités. Bizarrement, même si les temps étaient durs et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu seuls depuis un moment, ce genre d'instant ne manquaient pas du tout au Survivant. Pourtant, il ne se plaignait pas car Ron lui avait déjà raconté que les mêmes choses lui arrivaient aussi.

Les minutes passaient avec une lenteur désespérante et Potter avait vraiment du mal à garder les pieds sur terre entre ses oreilles curieuses à l'affût du moindre bruit, son envie de dormir et ses pensées qui s'égaraient vers leur nouvel ennemi, le don de Draco et ses futurs enfants.

« Ginny… » Fit il d'un seul coup, la coupant alors dans ses explications. « Tu penses que… Tu penses que plus tard, toi et moi on restera ensembles ? Qu'on bâtira notre avenir ensembles ? » Demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

Ginny sentit son sourire se crisper. Elle savait la réponse et elle savait aussi qu'Harry la connaissait aussi.

« Je pense que l'avenir n'est pas tracer et que l'on peut très bien le changer Harry. Mais si c'est une demande, alors oui je veux bien. »

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Non ! Non ! Je veux dire ! Je t'aime beaucoup Ginny mais ce n'était en aucun cas une demande ! » S'écria t-il en se levant.

La rousse partit alors en un grand fou rire et Harry ne put se sentir qu'idiot face à sa copine.

« Je le sais bien ça Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous nous marierons plus tard. » Fit elle avec un large sourire auquel Potter répondit à peine.

« Bien sûr… »

Harry se rassit alors et continua à faire semblant de l'écouter alors que l'image de son rêve lui revenait en tête. La personne aux cheveux d'or avec une peau qui semblait si douce. Il savait au fond de lui que Ginny n'était pas la femme de sa vie et encore moins la mère de ses enfants et cela inquiétait le brun au plus haut point. Où était-elle dans le futur ? Était-elle une des victimes de ce psychopathe aujourd'hui ?

Harry doutait et il avait peur et c'est ce qui lui fit embrasser sa copine comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

A suivre…

Alors ?


	15. Chapter 15

Salut !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Enjoy !

C'est finalement la semaine d'après que Miss O'Brien rendit l'ultime visite à Severus. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs réfléchit toute la nuit à la situation et à sa décision. Son collier commençait à le démanger comme pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas fait pour l'avoir. Il voulait l'enlever et il avait tout les droits par rapport à cela comme lui avait si bien dit Sirius. Celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs à coté de lui, la jambe tremblante sous un tic nerveux. Ils avaient parlé une bonne partie de la nuit avant que Black aille rejoindre ses enfants et il fallait dire qu'il lui avait été d'une grande aide.

« Si tu fais le bon choix Rogue… Bien sûr, cette proposition ne tient que si tu fais le choix que je veux que tu fasses. Je te promets de te venir en aide dès que tu en auras besoin. Ce sera une bonne façon de faire table rase de notre passé tumultueux et de démarrer d'une autre manière quoiqu'on a déjà commencé. » Avait il dit en rigolant. « Mes enfants tiennent à toi, le jeune Malfoy aussi et j'avoue que cela commence à être pareil pour moi alors s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose et que tu ne peux pas te défendre correctement… Et bien dis toi que je te détesterai encore plus que ton assassin ! »

Severus avait ri face à cette déclaration bien étrange. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Black avait raison, s'il ne le faisait pas pour lui il pouvait le faire pour le peu de personnes qui l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était.

Severus avait des recherches sur la privation de pouvoirs et comment l'on se sentait après les avoir récupéré. Les livres lui avaient alors appris qu'il les récupèrera petit à petit et que c'est surtout la magie automatique qui ferait le travail pour lui. Il aurait donc autant de mal à utiliser ses pouvoirs qu'un novice pendant quelques jours.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'avocate du Ministère rentra dans la pièce. Ses pas claquaient le sol avec force et froideur faisant presque sursauter Sirius à chaque fois.

« Bonjour ! Ne perdons pas de temps. » Salua-t-elle en faisant voler ses affaires sur la table en face d'elle. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. « Alors quelle est votre choix Monsieur Rogue ? »

Après un dernier regard à Sirius, Severus avoua vouloir retrouver sa liberté. Miss O'Brien hocha la tête de façon sèche et ordonna à sa plume de rapporter tout ce qui allait être dit. Severus raconta alors son histoire, aussi cru, triste et horrible soit elle. Il donna tout les détails de ses années d'espionnage et d'horreur, les nombreuses fois où il avait sauvé ou tenté de sauver le survivant et les autres élèves, les innombrables fois où il avait risqué sa vie pour l'ordre et la façon dont il avait risqué la mort dans la cabane hurlante. Tout y passa et Severus eut l'impression de se libérer de tout les poids qu'il trainait depuis des années. C'était libérateur.

« Juste pour savoir Toutes ces années, vous n'avez adhéré à aucunes des pratiques ou des idéologies du… de Voldemort ? » Fit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui du professeur.

« Je… Non jamais. » Répondit il quand même déstabilisé par la façon dont la femme avait de le regarder.

Elle était comme énervée et complètement remontée par ce que lui disait Severus et cela fit peur au brun. Est-ce que tout le monde sorcier allait réagir de la sorte face à ses aveux. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix et protéger Harry.

« Vous n'êtes… » Commença d'un coup O'Brien avant de se reprendre en se rendant compte que sa colère n'avait pas lieu d'être. « Veuillez m'excuser. Ces derniers temps sont compliqués et je m'emporte facilement. Mais n'aillez crainte ! Votre déclaration est parfaite et votre histoire très touchante ! Vous n'avez plus à vous en faire… »

Miss O'Brien se leva, rangea ses affaire, posa une clé sur la table et partit presque directement alors que Severus gardait son regard fixé sur elle. Cette femme était aussi étrange que Thomson.

Mais des bras l'entourèrent alors et Severus revint à la réalité quand le parfum sucré de Sirius envahit ses narines.

« Je suis fier de toi ! » Murmura l'autre la voix brouillée par l'émotion.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas pleurer Black ?! » Ne put s'empêcher de rigoler Severus sans pour autant lui retourner l'accolade.

« Si parce que je vais être obligé de te rendre heureux maintenant et je sens que ça va être compliqué ! »

Sirius se décolla de lui et lui montra ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le collier. Severus sentit alors pour la première fois un léger courant d'air frais passer sur sa peau enfin nu et il eut envie de pleurer. C'était inespéré et tellement fantastique. Le professeur ne put que se dire que peu être le bonheur était à portée de main et que Black n'aurait pas vraiment de mal à le faire sourire. Et cette pensée lui fit peur tout en faisant battre son cœur plus rapidement. C'était un sentiment étrange que Severus voyait naitre en lui et il avait l'impression d'aimer cela.

Finalement les deux adultes étaient restés dans la salle de classe à parler et à essayer de faire réagir la magie de Severus quand les jumeaux Black avaient fait irruption, un sourire démesuré sur le visage de voir les deux plus vieux aussi proches.

« On vient pas pour faire la causette papa ! On est ici en mission et envoyé par notre chère et tendre Kira. » Commença Valorion en s'installant sur la table la plus proche.

« Nos tatouages airaient pris leur forme définitive et il se trouve qu'ils ressemblent particulièrement au tien papa. » Termina Magellan. « Mais avant de rentrer dans les détails, je voulais que tu saches Severus que nous sommes très contents de ta résolution ! On pourra enfin avoir notre futur heureux ! »

Severus écarquilla les yeux et ne manqua pas le coup de coude que le jeune se reçut de la part de son frère jumeaux.

« Notre futur ? » Demanda-t-il alors choqué.

« Oui ! Mais je veux dire notre parce que tu nous côtois de temps à autres dans la vie futur… Des repas par-ci et des discussions par-là ! Rien de concret quoi » Essaya de se rattraper Magellan sous le regard désespéré de son frère.

Severus allait poser d'autres questions mais le rire de Sirius l'empêcha. Celui-ci se moquait complètement des trois autres et cela ne plus pas au professeur qui lui envoya un coup sur la tête.

« Bon stop les scènes de ménage ! Expliquez-moi cette histoire tatouage. » Reprit Sirius après son fou rire.

Les jumeaux remontèrent la manche de leurs chemises et mirent en avant le dessin qu'ils avaient sur la peau. Presque identiques à celui de Sirius se trouvant sur son dos.

« Ne me dites pas qu'on va devoir faire d'autres recherches parce que… »

« Non ! Non ! » Coupa Val' avec joie. « On a fait nos propres recherches avec Gabriel et vous allez être contents parce qu'on a trouvé ! »

« C'est un sort de liaison particulier. Notre tatouage nous relit les uns aux autres et au futur par l'intermédiaire du portoloin. Donc s'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous, les autres sont prévenus et pour nous protéger le sortilège de lien se met en marche… »

« Et de quelle façon ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Juliette pense que cela nous renverra dans le futur… Ou plutôt le présent mais bref vu qu'on ne peut pas mourir ici, le sort nous renvoi de la où on vient donc vingt ans plus tard. »

« Et dans mon cas c'est quoi l'explication ? »

« Et bien c'est plutôt logique. Ton retour du voile c'est fait mais pas complètement. Le partage de sang avec Severus aurait ramené ton corps et une bonne partie de ton âme mais pas l'entièreté apparemment. Du coup, il va falloir trouver un moyen pour cela. »

« Et ce moyen passe certainement par moi c'est cela ? » Demanda Severus blasé par le jeu de détective auquel jouer les jumeaux.

« Eureka ! C'est la bonne solution mais on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il faut que vous fassiez… »

« Peu être un bisou ? Ou un mariage ou... » Commença Magellan bien trop enthousiaste face à l'aide que leur apportait le destin.

« On va s'arrêter là ! » S'écria Sirius sous le choc. « Donc Severus et moi on est lié c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Et donc on s'est dit que ce serait cool de chercher tout les quatre une réponse à notre question. »

Sirius lança un regard à Severus qui opina.

« Allons-y alors. »

La journée s'était passée sans encombre et la nuit avait finalement pris sa place dans le ciel. Tous les élèves devaient être entrain de manger mais Draco lui, avait une chose importante à faire. Il s'assit dans les couloirs, dans un coin, et attendit que son rendez vous vienne.

« Désolé du retard Malfoy. » Fit une voix proche de lui.

Draco se releva et fit face à Gabriel. Il prit le temps de l'observer quelques secondes. Ce garçon était vraiment beau, des traits fins et un regard profond. Il sourit doucement avant de sortir la lettre de sa poche. Gabriel la lut et il comprit quelle pouvait être la question de Malfoy.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Il était dans une impasse.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai un enfant plus tard ? » Demanda le blond finalement.

« Oh… Euh oui tu en as mais ils n'ont pas pu venir ici. »

Draco soupira. Ses nerfs étaient à rude épreuve.

« Mon père avait un don tu le sais non ? Et il ne se trompe jamais alors… »

« Devines le nom de mon petit frère et je te donne la réponse ! » Coupa Gabriel en cachant au mieux son désespoir. « Après tout, un Malfoy ne se trompe jamais non ? »

Piqué au vif par ce petit pic, Draco croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine prêt à riposter.

« Si je gagne j'ai la réponse si j'ai bien compris mais si je perds ? »

« Si tu perds… » Gabriel sourit avant de répondre… « J'ai trouvé ! »

.

Ron s'assit sur son lit avec un air théâtralement désespéré. Il ne savait plus quoi penser les enfants de Zabini l'accusaient d'être le commanditaire de tous ces massacres et Juliette semblait plus que sûre de cela. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait, en tout cas dans le présent.

Mais ces accusations ne pouvaient que le faire se poser des questions sur l'avenir. Si les Zabini étaient si proches d'Harry et qu'ils l'accusaient, est ce que cela voulait dire que leur amitié avait pris fin d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

C'était étrange de ne serait ce que l'envisager. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur première année à Poudlard et ils formaient, avec Hermione, un sacré trio d'or il fallait dire et imaginer que tout cela pouvait ne plus exister dans quelques années lui faisait étrangement mal au cœur.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Ron ne se redressa pas quand sa petite sœur vint s'assoir à coté de lui sur le lit. Elle avait l'air tout aussi désemparée que lui, quoiqu'un peu débraillée.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives à toi ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Dis-moi que tu fais attention à toi Ginny… Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre toi aussi tu le sais hein ? »

La jolie rousse sourit tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front de son grand frère.

« Le grand méchant loup ne s'en prendra pas à moi. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ron sourit à son tour avant de serrer la main de sa sœur en se redressant. Ils se retrouvèrent assis l'un à coté de l'autre.

« Il semblerait que ce grand méchant loup comme tu dis, c'est moi… » Commença-t-il avant de continuer devant le regard choqué de sa sœur. « Les jumeaux Zabini ont eu comme une crise tout à l'heure. Ils ont cru revoir le passé ou un truc dans le genre et après ils se sont persuadé que c'était moi le nouvel ennemi… »

Seul le silence lui répondit et Ron rigola tristement.

« Je sais que tu n'as rien fait grand frère… Tu es bien trop bête pour ça ! » Chuchota Ginny en bousculant gentiment le roux.

Ron éclata de rire sous sa soudaine joie et sa sœur mit un peu de temps avant de le rejoindre.

« S'ils ne sont plus liés de façon complète au sortilège de voyage, ils peuvent peu être nous raconter plus de choses sur le futur enfin le présent ou je ne sais quoi et nous mettre sur la voie ? »

La question de Ginny fit sourire Ron et il la serra dans ses bras. Elle aussi était heureuse.

« Tu as raison… Tout sera bientôt réglé !»

« Tu n'as plus à avoir peur alors. Tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre. »

A SUIVRE…


End file.
